


Through the Mirror

by Rambert



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, After care, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Ending, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Branding, Breathplay, Bruises, Candles, Cannibalism, Character Death, Choking, Collars, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Death Threats, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drooling, Dubious Consent, Edging, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves owning/hunting humans fetish, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enthusiastic Consent, Evil Plans, Exhibitionism, Fear, Fetish, Gross, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's Licking but close enough for the squick tag, Kinky, Knifeplay, Leashes, Lies, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Control, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Manic Episode, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Nails scratching down back, Nausea, One-Sided Relationship, Organs, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pain, Partner Betrayal, Perversion, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Regret, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex on Furniture, Shameless Smut, Shock Lashing, Sleepy Cuddles, Squick, Taking It Too Far, The Author Regrets Nothing, The most awkward Council meeting ever, Threats of Violence, Torture, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains, Viren tops in Chapter 8 cuz why not, Voice Kink, Vomiting, Vore Fantasy, Wax Play, Whipping, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, ruined orgasm, use of misogynist slurs (part of humiliation kink)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert
Summary: Viren is very, very turned on by Aaravos's voice from the moment he hears it, and this is proving to be difficult to hide. Aka, the PWP that grew legs and walked off in its own direction.Archive warnings note: Rape/non-con - Chapter 7, 12Graphic Violence - Chapter 10, 12Character Death - Chapter 12.Other warnings in chapter notes as needed. Some tags are not in chronological order so please review them all before starting.(Chapters 1-7 were written before Season 3 came out, not that it matters much though bc this is definitely an AU)





	1. Ready to Serve

_"Aaaaah... how long have I waited, to hear the sound of another voice. How may I serve you?"_

"Nngh! Ha-_augh!_" Viren cums, hard, panting and twitching through aftershocks.

This is the third time he's done this and it's felt just as fucking good every time, and he is in _serious_ trouble here.

All he has to do is _think_ about Aaravos's voice sliding down through his spine, the way it does when he has that bug on his ear, and his cock becomes a steel rod in his pants.

It doesn't help that the elf is painfully beautiful, either-- but really it's the voice that does Viren in. Those first words that he heard nearly gave him an erection, and luckily his gasp could be chalked up to shock.

He's been trying to talk terms with Aaravos-- and he does know the elf's name, now, but all the texts seem to swirl into mist when he turns to the pages, and the elf has been dodging questions-- but each session of communication is leaving him more antsy and flustered than the last.

Trying to have a serious discussion about freeing a powerful elf mage shouldn't be this difficult, since Viren desperately wants that power Aaravos can offer, has already offered him. But he also desperately wants in other ways. Today he barely lasted the walk back to his quarters before his cock was throbbing.

He knows the bug is back in its jar down in the dungeon that contains the now-covered mirror, but still, he can't help but wonder if Aaravos knows what he's doing. If this elf is so powerful, then-- what if he can sense Viren's desires? Or, perhaps Viren just hasn't been hiding it as well as he'd like to think.

Either way... this is going to get awkward fast, he thinks to himself.

\--

"Viren, are you all right?" Aaravos asks when Viren makes a strangled noise.

They are going over the incantations again, as they have been for weeks... the process to bring Aaravos back to this plane. Viren had balked, at first, saying there were more pressing matters... but Aaravos had been fairly convincing, pointing out that he would be able to assist Viren much better from his side than from within the mirror.

The ritual involved incantations that would have to be spoken continuously from memory, for hours with not even enough of a pause to take a sip to drink. And Viren was agreeing to do it... why? Well, for one, Aaravos would also be speaking incantations, that he would hear directly in his ear.

And that velveted voice held a literal galaxy of promise.

Today he let his composure break too much, and he clears his throat.

"Just ah, trying to get used to speaking aloud for so long without a break," he says, reaching for the flask of water he brought down with him. He only takes a small mouthful when he longs for a good glug.

"It's difficult not to quench my thirst fully, but I have to try and get used to it, I suppose."

"Luckily, I do not need to ingest water as your human form does any more, but before I connected to the Ocean Arcanum I did. Thirst is the hardest sufferance to bear," Aaravos replies, the silken voice making Viren nearly shiver.

"For it is biting, and immediate, and does not wait until it becomes unbearable, like hunger. Thirst cannot be ignored-- it will bring you to your knees."

"...Hh... yes," Viren grunts out, clearing his throat again.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to drain this flask right now."

"What remarkable self-control you possess," Aaravos purrs, relishing the way that Viren's back stiffens at his words.

"All to set me free... my hero," he adds, the bass voice going contra at the end of the sentence.

"A-ah..." Viren tries to mask the noise as a cough, but with a sudden frission of-- fear? Embarrassment? Arousal?-- the High Mage realizes that he is achingly hard, and also realizes he's not worn black robes today and that his erection is probably visible at this point.

"S-sorry, I think I will have to stop for today--"

Aaravos interrupts him.

"Viren," the Startouch elf says, locking eyes on the human mage.

"Do not be so hasty to walk out on me. I can see that your thirst extends in... another direction. And this is a thirst we can quench, _and_ it will be excellent practice for resisting the physical thirst while we do it..."

"So... so what are you saying, Aaravos?" Viren replies, rolling the name around on his tongue.

This is the first time the human's spoken it aloud to the elf. It is scarcely above a whisper, but still Viren swears he sees Aaravos twitch from it.

"I'm saying... that it has been a _long_ time since I have orgasmed in the presence of another being," Aaravos says, cutting right to the chase-- Viren admires that, briefly, before his insides turn to jelly considering what it would be like to orgasm _with_ Aaravos--

"And I wish to do so with you, if you would be amenable to the experience."

Viren swallows hard, forcing his throat to work and form sound.

"Uh. I uh. Yes. That would be am-mm-menable."

"_Good_," Aaravos... groans.

Did he just _groan_? Viren has no idea what to expect but he wants all of it.

"Take off your clothes," Aaravos purrs, his starry eyes flashing.

Viren does so, clumsily and immediately. Aaravos hisses, pleased.

"Such a _pretty_ human..."

Viren's cock is already leaking, but he doesn't touch himself yet. Part of him wonders if Aaravos will order him to do it, but part of him is just... still marveling that this all is happening. If he doesn't take this next step, how much longer will they float here in this reality? His heart is pounding.

Aaravos is standing closer to the mirror than he ever has before, and dark purple is blooming on those starry navy cheeks. Viren shivers a little seeing the powerful elf mage standing before him, his mouth hanging open, breathing becoming ragged in desire at seeing Viren naked. _He_ is turning Aaravos on like this... and Viren is ignoring the tiny voice in his head reminding him that _anyone_ would be able to turn Aaravos on like this, after who knows how many years of being alone. Aaravos certainly hasn't been forthcoming with any information about himself, despite Viren asking repeatedly.

"Touch yourself," Aaravos hisses, leaning one shoulder into the frame of the mirror and reaching up with his four-fingered hand to palm down the glass almost... longingly.

Viren knows that he is the one being used here, ultimately, but... this is as close to vulnerable as Aaravos is going to get, and he is going to enjoy being the one to bring this powerful elf to this point right now.

"You like what you see, Aaravos?" Viren asks, letting the sibilance of the elf's name extend a little as he tugs on his cock, spreading the moisture around.

"N-nn... I've been... thinking about this for a while now," he admits, the heat of the moment getting the best of him.

"_Have_ you..." the contrabass voice goes impossibly lower, til it is nearly nothing but a rumble in Viren's guts.

"Tell me..."

Viren looks up and notices that Aaravos is touching himself through his clothes; he backs away from the mirror, grinning.

"Not until you show me what's under all that cloth," he says, turning around and bending over slowly, feigning to stretch out his calf muscles but... Aaravos will get quite the view.

Viren is rewarded a few moments later with a bitten-off groan as Aaravos seems to lose some sort of internal struggle, and the High Mage hears the rustling of fabric behind him.

He doesn't get up, though, until he hears that deep voice grunt "By the stars, if I could just _fuck_ you..."

Viren shudders, feeling his cock jump. It has been a long time since he's been fucked properly. And when he finally stands up and turns around again he has to steady himself with a hand on the mirror because... because. Aaravos is _stunning. _

His body is covered with stars, some of them moving, revolving around the black crest on his chest. Viren's eyes stray down, over the cut abs and hips, and that cock... oh, that glorious cock. Viren whimpers, sinking to his knees and reflexively leaning his head against the glass of the mirror.

"I wish I could suck you," he gasps, his breath fogging the glass.

"Your cock, it's... magnificent. Better than what I was dreaming about."

"Mmm... flatterer."

Aaravos is fisting himself now, lazily, pleased. Seeing Viren straining towards him is... _very_ nice.

"But you never finished telling me, what you were dreaming about..."

"Ah yes..."

Viren takes a shaky breath and goes to fetch the chair, pulling it right up next to the mirror so he can sit in it and still be close.

"I... I've cum just from thinking about your voice in my ear, like it is now," he finally admits, cheeks coloring in shame even as he can't stop from touching himself again.

"I wasn't... even thinking about sex. I didn't... nn... need to. But... I wanted it. Wanted you. More than I've wanted anyone in my whole life. E-ever since you asked how... how you could serve me."

Aaravos has also brought up his own chair, and now he stretches back into it, moaning in pleasure as he tugged his starry cock.

"So _pretty_... and you like my voice, do you? How wonderful, because do I enjoy using it now that someone is around to converse with again. It has been _so_ long, after all... I _ached_ to hear anyone else's voice, trapped here. You are music to my ears."

"A-aah... yes," Viren responds, already feeling himself getting too close from that voice vibrating through him; he clamps a hand around his balls and the base of his cock, trying to stave off his orgasm.

Viren wants this to last, to be good for Aaravos too. So that it won't just be a game of cat-and-mouse.

"Hnn... I'm almost ready to cum just from... from this really happening," he admits, breathlessly.

"I-I can't last..."

"Then why hold back?"

Aaravos's voice is still silky, but has a roughness to it that Viren has never heard before; it is impossibly sexy.

"Let us enjoy tonight with each other, Viren. After you cum now, then we can slow down and take our time. I can show you a few things that will _really_ drive you wild."

"O-oh? Like what?" Viren asks shakily, his cock throbbing even with his tight grip, but he desperately wants to hold out just a little longer.

Anything to keep hearing more of that luscious voice.

"Mnh... like a sensation that can mirror my cock fucking you. Would you like that?" Aaravos asks, squeezing his cock and sighing in pleasure.

"Won't be as good as the real thing, of course... but we are a ways off from that, and I don't want to wait to see what you'll look like being _stuffed_."

Oh fuck _fuck_ it's too much, and Viren is suddenly pumping his cock with abandon, all pretense of self-control gone completely.

"Oh yes _yes_ Aaravos aaaa_aaaaaaah_!"

And he's cumming, _everywhere_, cumming harder than he has in months, in _years_.

Aaravos watches Viren cum with his mouth open, feeling his mouth pool with saliva. Oh, this human is so _delicious_.

He has been expecting freedom through manipulation, through the offers of power that would ultimately backfire, but this?

This is so much sweeter.

The human mage is practically _begging_ for his attention and already willing to risk it all, just for a few moments of heated release. After tonight, he will be putty in Aaravos's fingers.

"Yes... cum for me, Viren," he purrs, watching as a couple spurts hit the mirror and shivering with pleasure.

The Startouch elf has never been sexual like this with another person, in the mirror prison, and it is... surprisingly fulfilling. Even though they can't touch, the fact that their voices are so close to one another is quite intimate. Viren's breaths are still harsh and erratic in his ear, and Aaravos feels his stomach flip in anticipation of his own climax.

"Mmmm... so pretty," he murmurs, watching Viren's eyes glaze over as he nearly passes out there in the chair.

"Stay with me now, Viren... the night has only just begun."

Viren nods to show that he'd heard, but most of him is still blown-out from that intense cum. He half expects to wake up sweaty and hard back in his bedchamber. Part of him doubts if this is even real... but there are cum stains on the mirror, and Aaravos is sitting right in front of him, starry cock hard and pulsing, and Viren shudders, moaning through an aftershock.

"Yes... it feels good to cum hard, doesn't it," Aaravos says knowingly, hissing softly as he fists himself.

"Now... about your desire to suck my cock... kneel in front of the mirror."

Usually in cases like this, Viren is sarcastic-- and selfish-- enough that he would say something like "Just gimme a minute" or "Geez don't rush me, I gotta catch my breath!"

But tonight... this is unlike anything Viren has ever experienced, with anyone.

And it is with pure shock that he finds his body reacting viscerally to that voice, pushing him out of the chair and onto the stone floor. He stumbles a bit getting to his knees, but catches himself on the mirror and looks up at Aaravos, still quivering with aftershocks.

"Anything you ask, Aaravos."

Viren's fallen down the rabbit hole now, and he knows it.

On the other side of the mirror, Aaravos feels a thrill go down his spine at those words.

"Mmm, careful Lord Viren. _Anything_...?"

"I knew the moment I heard your voice that my proximity to you would get me hanged for treason anyway," Viren answers truthfully enough.

But the truth is, he can't explain why suddenly he feels more loyal to this Aaravos character, whom he knows almost _nothing_ about, than he ever felt loyal to his wife, or even King Harrow.

And that... terrifies him.

But he can't stop any more than he could stop a dragon with his bare hands. Viren's drooling so much at the _thought_ of Aaravos's cock inside him-- even just using magic to replicate it-- that he is swallowing repeatedly.

"You asked first, how you could serve me. That will come later. But now... Aaravos... how may I serve _you_?"


	2. A Fuck To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS VERY UNHEALTHY BDSM ACTIVITY & POSSESSIVE BEHAVIOR. This fic is NOT intended to represent an accurate depiction of BDSM culture in any way. If anything it is the warning of the opposite. There's a reason I'm writing this with my current favorite villains... if u want wholesome BDSM ur in the wrong fic series sorry not sorry :P

"Oh, so _obedient_."

Aaravos hisses as he gives his cock one final tug; then he stands up and goes to get something, disappearing from Viren's view as he sidesteps the mirror.

"What are you getting?" Viren asks, swallowing.

Aaravos's laughter rings in his ear, low and throaty. He returns into the mirror's view a moment later, holding a small book.

"Just looking at the rune book, love, I don't have these all memorized... yet," Aaravos says, reveling in the way Viren blushes _very_ red at being called "love".

These humans are _so_ easy to manipulate... it's so very fun.

"Now, if you're ready to suck my cock... open your mouth as wide as you can against the glass."

When Viren does so, for a moment Aaravos nearly gives an undignified snort of laugther-- the human looks _hilarious_, but since Viren is doing what he asks and Aaravos doesn't want to ruin the mood he stifles himself-- he traces the rune, speaking the incantation which then causes magic to burst into the human mage's mouth.

Viren's mouth feels... tingly.

"What was that?" he asks, licking his teeth.

"Just a spell so that when I do the sister runes on my cock, you sucking anything in your mouth will transfer directly to me," Aaravos says, his voice roughening with want as he sits back in the chair.

The Startouch elf begins to trace the runes again, this time pressing them into his own cock instead when he finishes the incantation. They etch onto Aaravos's skin, pulsing with purple light, and Viren's eyes widen in amazement.

"Well... what are you waiting for? Suck something," Aaravos demands, and Viren shivers.

The human puts his fingers in his mouth and is rewarded to hear the elf groan in a _most_ wanton manner, sending heat straight to Viren's own groin.

The spellbook falls forgotten to the floor.

"Yes," Aaravos hisses, eyelids fluttering as his head tilts back into the chair.

"_Yes_ oh you can go _harder_," he growls, clutching the arm rests of the chair ferociously.

Viren swallows hard around the fingers in his mouth, wishing desperately that those star-touched hands could be clutching _him_ like that. He pulls his hand away a little, laving over the tips of his fingers for a moment before clamping down on them even harder, and deeper still.

Aaravos thrashes on the chair, his starry cock pulsing and _thick_ and oh god Viren wants that in his ass if it's the last thing he gets to do before he dies. He wants it that badly.

"A-_aah_... Viren... _yes_," Aaravos gasps, and Viren gasps around his hand, nearly choking but not wanting to stop because this is the hottest thing he's _ever done in his life_.

The High Mage slurps all over his fingers and shudders each time Aaravos moans because of him hitting just the right spot.

"Haa_ah_! Stars above, it's been so long..."

That gigantic starry cock is leaking precum because of _him_, and Viren's feeling so _powerful_ it's almost too heady. He wants Aaravos to cum, and he gags himself on his fingers, trying to make his mouth as wet as possible.

"_Yes_, just like that, _yes,"_ Aaravos hisses, sounding needy, and Viren's cock twitches in response.

He repeats the same swirling patterns with his tongue, hoping that this is good enough to make the elf lose it...

And a minute later, he is rewarded-- Aaravos lets out a strangled cry and looks Viren directly in the eyes as he squirts out pale blue, sparkly cum all over his chest and stomach. Viren is a little disappointed none of it got on the mirror, like his did... but he can't taste or feel it through the mirror anyways, so seeing it anywhere is the same he supposes.

"Nnh... hah... guess I didn't... have much stamina either for the first round," Aaravos panted, chuckling.

Viren is so turned on again that he has to swallow the drool down before replying "I'm... all for more rounds."

"Oh _are_ you? I'm so glad," Aaravos replies, but he quirks an eyebrow.

"But you should probably get at least a little water, before we do... I don't want you passing out on me, pretty human."

"No chance of that," Viren says without hesitation, but gets up to go to his flask and take a long sip.

Feeling better, he returns to the mirror, spreading his legs to let Aaravos get a good look at his renewed hard-on before kneeling in front of the elf once more.

"I want you to fuck me," he said in a hoarse voice, licking sweat off his upper lip.

"Please."

"Mmmm... all in time, my love," Aaravos says, lazily stroking his still-flaccid penis.

"Your lust is truly intoxicating, but what's the rush...?"

"I've just... been wanting this ever since I first saw you," Viren whispers, his face still right up against the mirror.

The High Mage doesn't even care that his knees are already hurting from the hard stone floor, he needs to be as close as possible. It isn't enough, but... it's all he can get right now. Viren feels like a tiny moth drawn to Aaravos's flame.

Aaravos sits up for a moment, gathering all his hair and tying it into itself to get it off his shoulders to cool off while he mutters an incantation to clean the cum away. Viren is... mesmerized by his beauty. There isn't an inch of the elf's starry skin that doesn't glimmer perfectly, especially the glowing crest on his chest.

"You are... utterly transfixed by me, little human," Aaravos says, the way one would affectionately coo to a pet.

"Do you know how long it's been, how many _centuries_, since someone has looked at me the way you are? I _do_ hope this incantation will be successful, so that I can be tugging you around by that pretty little _throat_," he finishes, and Viren gasps as he suddenly imagines it _vividly_; his cock throbs.

Aaravos sees it and the grin that spreads across his face is positively feral.

"Mmm, would you like that, Viren? To wear a collar for me, to be mine, to be _owned_ in a way that you have secretly longed for, but never received...? I can give it all to you."

"Oh _yes_," Viren moans, shuddering as he imagines it.

"Yes, Aaravos, I _want _it, oh god."

"Of course you do... because you know how good this cock will feel when it owns your ass," Aaravos continued, his voice rumbling through Viren's insides.

"Now, sit back in that chair for me... so I can see all of you."

Viren nodded, swallowing hard as he did what was asked. He was already hard and leaking again, from watching Aaravos cum and from imagining being collared and led around like a... like a _pet_. He had never even _thought_ about any of those things before but suddenly when Aaravos said it, it just seemed like the most natural thing in the world to want. And _oh_ did he want it. He wanted whatever Aaravos would give him and more, just so long as he could listen to Aaravos speak.

"Spread your legs and start prepping your ass," Aaravos hisses, eyes flashing as he watches Viren.

"I need your hole spread open wide. I am _quite _girthy_._"

"I can_nnn_ see that," Viren gasps, as he pleasures himself, finding the spot inside to rub repeatedly.

"H-how are you going to fuck me...?"

"Mmm, same method as before, pretty human. Spread your ass wide so I can cast some runes in there... and the runes are already on my cock, so the faster you get ready the faster I can _fuck_ you."

Viren groans, hips bucking involuntarily into his hand as he pushes up inside himself, deeper... he's already so worked up he's almost ready to cum again, and Aaravos notices.

"Hmmm... but you seem ready to cum just from my voice again... is that what you need, Viren? What you've been craving more of even as you were cumming the first time?"

"Aa_aaah_! Yes," Viren cries, beyond humiliation, beyond shame.

He _needs_ this.

"P-please, Aaravos, oh _please_ I'm close again just keep _talking_ to me..."

"You're already so _hot_ for my cock," Aaravos purrs, feeling his own erection slowly coming back.

"And as soon as you cum, while you lay there panting raggedly, trying to catch your breath, I'm going to slide into your dirty hole and _fuck_ you raw, without giving you a chance to recover, and it will be _filthy_ and good--"

"Ah god oh _god_! H-_aah_!" Viren explodes, shooting all over himself and the back of the chair, but as soon as the final big pulse finishes wracking his body he tries to pull his ass apart with his hands as far as possible.

He's still quivering from release but he _wants this_, he needs Aaravos to fuck him before the reality of this situation can catch up with him later.

Aaravos licks his lips at the delicious pathetic display of need before him. This human is _debasing_ himself before Aaravos, already ready to pledge anything just for another climax. It is devastating, and his cock is now swelled, ready to _fuck_.

"Open wide," the Startouch elf commands, tracing a rune and groaning out the incantation as he presses his fingertip to the glass of the mirror, sparking light into Viren's ass.

Viren shudders, feeling the tingling sensation again but down there... it's intense. But now he watches Aaravos grab a vial of what looks like some kind of oil, and pour it over his cock, and when he begins to fist it...

_oh_.

Viren feels like he's choking, like he's dying in the best way. All of a sudden, it feels like Aaravos's entire length is inside him and it's so _big_.

His eyes flutter closed from the intensity of it, until Aaravos murmurs "Look at me, Viren... stay with me, love."

Viren is drooling, and he can't even be bothered to lift a hand to wipe it. More would come out right after, anyway...

His eyes lock with Aaravos's and they are _fucking_; no one can tell Viren this isn't real. His feet are on the edges of the mirror now, holding his ass up as close to the mirror as it will go as he feels that glorious cock filling and stretching him every time it slides in and out, so _deep_ and so _hot_.

"Yes... do you feel my cock inside, Viren? Feel it moving?" Aaravos grunts, thrusting into his hand.

"_Guh_," Viren groans in response, feeling like Aaravos is in his _spine_.

"H-nnn... _yes_," he gets out at last, and Aaravos laughs low and breathy in his ear.

"Good... you are _so_ alluring, Viren... nnh, I want to place runes on your neck," he growls suddenly, and Viren trembles.

"D-do it Aaravos," he whimpers, knowing that this may very well be a huge mistake but unable to stop the words from coming out.

Aaravos breath comes out in a ragged exhale, at Viren's reply, and he grabs the book off the floor, flipping pages. Viren whines in protest at the sensation of the cock in his ass now fading, though his ass is still throbbing from the pleasure of it. But he doesn't dare complain further...

"Almost, Viren, be patient for me," Aaravos says distractedly, at last finding the page he needs.

"Aha! Here we go..."

He traces the runes with his free hand, and not for the first time tonight, Viren is amazed at the _speed_ of Aaravos's spellcasting as he reads the incantation crisply, but that thought is fleeting because he feels a tingling sensation around his neck and _what have I done? _he thinks, panic spiking in him for a moment.

Is Aaravos going to choke him? ...Is he going to like it?

Aaravos notices Viren's eyes widening, and suspects that this might be getting a little overwhelming for the human.

"Viren... I'm not going to hurt you," he says reassuringly, and then flips the page for the runes to use on the sender, and puts them all around his left hand.

Then the elf lowers the book to the floor, leans forward towards the mirror, and begins pressing kisses all around his left hand, kisses that Viren can now feel... and they feel nice.

"Mmn..."

This is... unexpected. Aaravos begins to nibble on his hand gently with some teeth, and Viren shudders as he feels the sensation on his own skin. It feels good, but... he wants more, again.

"Aaravos... please... please fuck me again," he begs, and Aaravos is more than willing to oblige, picking up his other hand to fist his cock once more.

"Aa_aaah_! Yes, _yes_," Viren cries out, and barely even notices when Aaravos _bites_ his own hand, signaling a similar sensation on his own neck.

Viren's too far gone now to care about anything except that thick cock splitting him in two from the inside, controlling him, undoing him.

"Hgggh... _fuck_," he groans, relishing that an answering grunt of ecstasy is pulled from Aaravos's throat.

"Your cock... hu-_huhhgh..._ it's so good, so good," Viren babbles, unable to string any more words together.

He's already come more times than he usually does in a day, sometimes in an entire week. Aaravos has broken him into some kind of sex maniac. He can't get enough of this, will never get enough.

"Such a _pretty_ human, writhing for me," Aaravos pants, sucking on his hand and shivering to watch Viren squirm and cry out because of it.

The human mage's neck is _very_ sensitive, like no one has ever done this kind of thing to him before... and that makes Aaravos feel very possessive. He humps his hand harder, relishing the noise Viren makes when he does.

"Aa_aaahaaaa_! Oh _fuck_ Aaravos I'm so c-close," Viren moans, and Aaravos immediately hisses "Suck your fingers... do it, choke yourself on them, show me how desperate you are to make me cum in your ass..."

Viren slobbers all over his hand and fingers, whimpering when he watches Aaravos's body go rigid as his hand moves faster and faster over his cock, which translates into him getting _truly_ pounded. It's too much, so fucking good and not enough at all...

"Hahhh, yes suck me Viren, suck down my cum yes yyyy_esss_!"

Aaravos's cock is spurting all over the mirror this time, and that's enough to make Viren lose it, crying out in pleasure-pain as his third orgasm rips through him. It's _so good_...

While Viren tries to catch his breath in the minutes that follow, he barely notices Aaravos make a gesture with his hands and speak an incantion that causes all the cum to disappear; he's just trying not to melt into a puddle.

He _does_ notice that after Aaravos sits back in the chair, the elf pulls his runed hand back up to his mouth, kissing over it tenderly. Viren's eyes flutter closed as he feels those soft kisses on his neck where the line of runes still glows.

"Are these... going to stay?" Viren asks, his body subconsciously leaning up into the attention even though he sees Aaravos in the mirror.

"They can, if you wish it," Aaravos purrs, grinning.

For a few exhilarating moments, Viren considers it-- then he realizes just how bad that can end up, if Aaravos decides to suddenly seduce him while he's out and about in the castle.

"I uh... it's tempting, but... not right now," Viren admits, feeling... somehow prudish.

But Aaravos's smile isn't mocking as he gives a few more kisses before finally pulling his hand away.

"All right... if you insist. I must admit I admire your commitment to decorum and modesty," he says, and Viren shivers from that silken voice once again.

If the High Mage hadn't just cum three times, he would be turned on again.

Aaravos picks up the rune book once more and finds the "undo" rune, tracing it and speaking the incantation. He also recites a cleaning spell, from memory, and suddenly the stink of sex is gone from Viren's dungeon room-- and inexplicably, he is sad at that.

But this was never about a real connection, this was about release. Right? Or that's what he's going to tell himself. Aaravos is just a means to an end, and Viren will get what he wants from him. He's not actually attached.

Funnily enough, on the other side of the mirror... Aaravos is telling himself exactly the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* can you tell I like the idea of dom!Aaravos? *_*
> 
> Might just leave this story here since I finished the 'scene' as it were and it's a nice lil PWP but, if I get enough comments I can be persuaded to continue. I did have a vague idea for plot on this one to extend it and get to Aaravos eventually being freed from the mirror...


	3. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos wants to put runes on Viren's neck again. Viren realizes he likes asphyxiation play, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content advisory: I hinted at this stuff in Chapter 2, now it's full on choking play and unhealthy Dom!Aaravos/Sub!Viren~ 
> 
> Warning, this is consensual yet still moves at a faster pace than I personally think something like this safely should. But they are risky bois. My Dom!Aaravos here does NOT have a healthy outlook for a BDSM relationship! Ah but that won't stop him :P 
> 
> Title is from the Muse track of the same name that oozes sex, and to me is a perfect Viravos pairing.

Viren has had a _very_ hard time thinking about anything else lately except Aaravos.

It's been five days now since he last saw the Startouch elf, since... several sexual things happened between them.

The High Mage had told Aaravos he was busy with his work and wouldn't be able to return to practice the incantations for a while but really, he was just making an excuse to avoid the elf mage, proof to himself that he isn't attached.

Five days later however, he's a horny wreck.

His pride has kept him away this long, but... Viren's getting desperate.

Masturbating doesn't even begin to satisfy the urge; now that he's felt that cock, even as an illusion, he's hooked.

Hours spent attempting to research more on Aaravos comes up empty-handed, and the High Mage can't think about anything except how brain-meltingly good it feels to be _fucked_ by the elf mage.

Finally he can't take it-- Viren goes down to the dungeon and puts the bug on his ear, glad Aaravos is seated in the chair by the fireplace reading a book already.

Now that Viren locks the dungeon door, Aaravos doesn't cover it on his end any more. And Viren is very glad for that right now.

"Aaravos, please," he exhales, cutting right to the chase as he strips and then sits down in the chair.

"I want you so badly, please, put more runes inside my ass..."

Aaravos rises, slowly, a smirk playing about his lips as he sets the book down on the nearby table and brings the chair back over in front of the mirror, settling down into it.

"You wish to fuck, Viren? You look about ready to blow already... so I believe I'm going to have a little _fun_ first."

"Fun...?" Viren repeats, in a daze.

The human doesn't notice the flash of purple light, but he does feel the warmth of the runes settling into his neck and shivers. Viren doesn't protest, remembering just how much he liked those warm lips on him.

But when Aaravos casts the runes around his hand, rather than kissing over it as he had done the first time, the elf circles his fingers of his other hand around it and begins to squeeze lightly.

Viren tenses.

"A-Aaravos... w-what are you doing," he asks, swallowing reflexively when feeling the pressure at his throat.

"Trust me, pet... the deprivation makes the orgasm _very_ strong," Aaravos purrs, and is rewarded to see Viren twitch from his voice.

It's so _easy_ to rile up this human...

Viren is trembling, already hard just from anticipation.

"Whatever you want to give me, Aaravos... I-I want it."

"_So_ pretty..."

Aaravos begins to squeeze his own hand harder.

"Give in to the darkness, darling... don't fight it. When I let go, you _breathe_, and feel..."

Viren is choking, gasping.

"Hgh..."

Letting go, Aaravos watches Viren cough and sputter while catching his breath.

Viren realizes after a moment that a knot of heat has formed in his abdomen, his arousal ratcheting up as his heart works harder to restore his blood pressure to normal.

"That's it... just breathe, Viren. I'm not going to hurt you."

Strangely enough Viren believes that.

But then he feels the sensation of those starry fingers around his throat again, tighter still this time, and his brain panics.

He tries to inhale and chokes once more, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

Aaravos lets go a few torturously long seconds later. Viren sucks in a giant breath, feeling his cock swell almost painfully as soon as he does.

"Oh-_ohohhhh_god," Viren moans after coughing, his cock pulsing repeatedly as he can't stop his hips from arching up into the air, humping desperately at nothing.

How can this feel this _good_?

"Liked that did you... let's do it again," says Aaravos in a sinister whisper, squeezing again for longer.

Viren feels the most powerless he's ever felt and for some reason that is _lighting him up_; he feels like he's on fire but in the best way.

The way Aaravos is _looking_ at him right now, with smouldering eyes... it makes molten liquid drip from the back of Viren's brain down his spine.

This time Viren's vision nearly greys out before Aaravos lets go, and when he breathes in his cock spurts pre-cum, more than he _ever_ has seen on himself before. He's so close already that he grabs himself, fisting his leaking cock desperately.

"A-Aaravos, p-please," Viren begs, his voice raw from the choking.

Still Aaravos gives what he asks for and squeezes one final time, waiting until Viren lets out a few strangled noises and begins to spasm before letting go, and oh _god_ when Viren breathes in again it's suddenly too much and he's cumming _hard_, cum shooting all the way up to his jaw as he explodes into a filthy mess.

Aaravos's navy-golden eyes flash in pleasure as he watches Viren cum, feeling his own erection throbbing in his pants. The elf undoes them, letting it bob free.

Viren shudders all over with the aftershocks, collapsing back onto the chair.

"Mmmn... you are _so_ sexy like that," Aaravos says, and Viren could have sworn the elf just licked his lips.

"Nnn... still gonna... fuck me?" Viren asks, still catching his breath.

"Ready when you are..."

"Are you sure about that? You look a bit winded," Aaravos remarks, but his starry cock had pulsed when Viren said _fuck. _

Viren is very pleased about that right now.

"Please," the High Mage begs; he _is_ a bit winded, his voice a croak from the choking, but that doesn't stop him from wanting this at _all_.

Viren spreads his legs, licking a finger and sliding it up inside himself.

"Your cock, it's... h-_nnh_... all I can think about," he admits, breathlessly, and Aaravos's grin is lecherous as he stands up to disrobe.

"Just wait til you can have the real thing," the Startouch elf purrs, then casts the runes onto his cock and presses them to apply before sitting back in the chair.

"Now spread yourself, pretty..."

Viren does, and a few moments later feels the familiar tingling sensation-- his cock twitches in anticipation as he puts his feet up onto the mirror once again, ready.

He watches Aaravos pour oil on his hand as if in slow motion this time, he's so _impatient_ for that dick that when it finally fills him up, his cry is exultant.

"Y-_yes_! Oh_fuck_!"

On the other side of the mirror, Aaravos hisses as he touches himself, watching the human mage writhe. This is more for Viren's benefit of course, to blow those human pleasure synapses to the maximum so that the human will be at his beck and call, but... it's not just the man's desperation that calls to him.

He finds himself not wanting to discard Viren after he escapes the mirror, as he has discarded so many pretty bodies before... no, Viren is _far_ too devoted to take for granted like that.

Aaravos could have so much _fun_ with Viren...

He's always wanted to find someone truly _obsessed_ with him, someone he could do anything to and it wouldn't matter, they would still love him... right until the bloody end.

Viren just might be that wicked fantasy come to him at last.

Suddenly, Aaravos has to swallow down a mouthful of drool as his body shudders, and he realizes his cock is leaking precum. He squeezes it faster, watching Viren gasp in response.

"Yes... take my cock in that needy hole," Aaravos hisses, and Viren is _losing it_.

The human mage is so fucking _hot_ and that glorious dick inside is stretching him in ways he never thought he could be stretched and it's _amazing_.

No sexual partner Viren's ever been with has felt this good. Not Harrow, not the boys he messed around with growing up either. Viren has always loved a good fucking but, this is on another _level_.

He feels sweat dripping into in his eyes and reaches up a clumsy hand to wipe his wet mop of hair back, panting. He can't even describe how amazing Aaravos feels inside of him... this is transcending sex.

Viren is going to be ruined forever for anyone else, and somehow that fact just makes him hotter now.

He sees the elf mage shift and twist his hand in a different direction, and Viren squirms.

"A-_Aaravos_," he cries out, when the elf's magic rubs that _spot_ inside him.

"Right there oh_god_ right _there_," he gibbers, thrusting his hips instinctively towards the mirror and causing Aaravos to swallow hard again before he can speak.

"Yesss, tell me how bad you need it Viren," the Startouch elf growls, fisting his cock more and more roughly and loving how _agonized_ the human looks when he does.

"Tell me you'd... nnn... do _anything_ for this cock..."

"A-_anything_," Viren sobs, arching closer to the mirror; it's a wonder he's able to keep his footing on it.

Aaravos is on a roll, now, caught up in his fantasy as he strokes himself faster.

"Hah... would you let me be your _master_? The proud Lord Viren, begging to be _owned_?"

"Y-_yes_! Yes master," Viren cries out, and Aaravos nearly explodes right then and there.

"Nngh..."

Shuddering, the Startouch elf _bites_ the runes on his left hand, and this time Viren feels it and whimpers.

"M-Master please... please let me cum," Viren begs, and Aaravos snarls around his hand, biting again.

Tears are trickling down Viren's cheeks from the overstimulation of it all, but still he hasn't so much as touched his weeping cock.

Aaravos knows he is waiting, and the _obedience_ Viren is already displaying is too heady; but the Startouch elf just cannot wait any longer.

Another day, he will truly torture Viren and draw all this out, but... it has been too long. Aaravos craves release _now_.

"Touch yourself, cum for me," the elf mage demands, watching Viren's face get red as he's close--

"_Master_! Aa_aaagh!"_

Viren's climax is so intense he nearly passes out from it, and the human slips and almost tumbles off the chair in the process.

Aaravos growls something in Elvish as his own orgasm hits hard, getting a large rope of cum on the mirror.

Viren moans when he notices this, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"W-was... was that good, Master?"

Viren hasn't come back to himself yet, still drenched in sweat and smelling sex in the air. He doesn't realize just how far he's fallen in.

Shivering through a couple aftershocks from Viren's words-- the human calling him Master unprompted, unreminded is _so_ delicious-- Aaravos chuckles, low in his throat.

"Yes... that was... mmm. That was _very_ good, pet..."

Viren blushes from the praise, and finally his eyes flutter closed now that he's made sure Aaravos is pleased.

Time passes, gradually their bodies cool as their breathing slows.

"Viren," comes his name, Aaravos's voice relaxed and sated now in his ear.

The human mage opens his eyes to find the Startouch elf's navy-golden ones already locked on him.

"The runes are staying this time," Aaravos says with a feral grin.

And Viren's breath catches when he feels a kiss on his throat.

"B-but... my work..."

"You'll manage."

Through the haze of all this, Viren's sensibilities are attempting to prod through.

"You can't just... seduce me whenever you feel like it though. Not if I'm in public."

Aaravos just laughs at that, then casts a cleaning spell over them both.

Now that the dungeon no longer smells like his own cum, Viren feels more embarrassed and stands, collecting his clothes. This has been a mistake, and he's going to have to find a way to get these runes off himself before he gets himself in a dicey situation.

The Startouch elf watches Viren, unmoving.

"...Are you mad at me?"

_What kind of a question is that?_ Viren wonders, but what he replies is "Difficult to be mad at someone who just fucked me into next week."

"But you do not wish for the runes to stay, do you."

"...Can't we compromise?" Viren asks, hating how pathetic he sounds right now.

"Didn't say I didn't want them, just that you can't rile me up at a bad place or time."

Aaravos stands up, still nude in front of the mirror. Viren, partially dressed, still feels exposed compared to his glory.

"I do not do things halfway, Lord Viren," the Startouch elf declares.

"Either I am your Master, and you accept _everything_ that comes with it-- or whatever this is between us ends immediately."

Viren pauses, buttoning his breeches to stall for time.

Most of his rational mind has left the room long ago, but-- he knows he's getting into something he has _no_ experience with, and that terrifies him.

But on the other hand... that sex had been _wild_. And he was kind of willing to risk it all for more of it.

So it's with noticeable shock that he finds himself replying "I want this... Master."

Aaravos smiles, eyes glittering.

"Oh, _good_."

Viren shivers, feeling lips and warm breath ghosting over his neck.

"Such a good, obedient pet," the Startouch elf murmurs, and Viren's heart skips several beats.

Not even Harrow's praise has ever felt this way before.

For better or for worse... he belongs to Aaravos now.

And on the other side of the mirror, the elf mage's mind is spinning with possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter planned after this with rune shenanigans but if you have any ideas or feedback please share :D


	4. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren really should have seen this coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 6Husbandos and daniinad for commenting inspiring ideas for this chapter! >:3
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: unhealthy BDSM dom/sub relationship. This version of Aaravos is definitely evil, more evil even than Viren. (How many e's and v's are in that fucking sentence lmao)
> 
> I wrote the Council scene and realized it didn't make sense to be so trivial in the canon and I'm not gonna rewrite it sooooo it's no longer canon whee :D this is now officially in an AU universe where the timeline is out of order, and Viren has discovered Aaravos in the mirror months before all the drama with the Moonshadow elves happens and Harrow is still very much alive. Therefore no one is seeing Viren as a direct threat in Katolis at the moment.
> 
> Also at some point Aaravos casts a glamour on that little bug of his, to make it invisible to everyone except Viren. Yes this is incredibly specific but I just couldn't be bothered working it into the dialogue so, I tell you now.

Viren is flustered the whole rest of the day, waiting for Aaravos to inevitably seduce him.

But he doesn't. And Viren goes to bed that night almost... disappointed.

The next day, however, he wakes up earlier than usual from the soft, delicious feeling of the elf's lips kissing his neck.

"Mmmm... Aaravos..."

Viren rolls over in bed, still half-asleep, expecting someone to really be there.

Scowling when he remembers, the High Mage grabs the vial next to his bed containing the bug-- he'd brought it out of the dungeons for when this inevitably happened-- once it's on his ear, he can already hear Aaravos breathing heavily.

As if the elf is already touching himself.

"Good morning," Viren says, and now feels a nibble where the kisses had been, shivering.

"To what do I... mmn... owe this pleasure of being woken up like this...?"

"I wanted to catch you before you began your day." Aaravos's voice is husky, like he's also just woken up.

"Did you sleep well, pet...?"

"Yes... a-ah..." Viren makes a small noise when he feels Aaravos suck on his neck, his head falling back onto the pillow-- but he is careful not to crush the bug on his ear.

"I h-have a... busy day today," he manages, talking being quite difficult when he is being teased like this.

"There's a High Council meeting this afternoon and I... still have to finish my report for it..."

"_Do_ you now."

Aaravos's voice is suddenly full of mischief in a way that both excites and terrifies Viren.

"Then surely, it would be better to relieve some tension now, don't you agree...? I'd like to try something new today," Aaravos says, and Viren _really_ wants to find out what that is.

"G-give me five minutes. I'll be down in the dungeon shortly."

\--

Viren shows up in the dungeon four minutes later, having quickly gone to the bathroom and brushed his teeth-- even though he knows they can't smell each other through the mirror he's still self-conscious around Aaravos for some reason.

The Startouch elf is already nude, fisting himself lazily as he sits in his chair in front of the mirror. When Viren closes the door behind him and puts the bug back on his ear Aaravos stands up, licking his lips.

"I appreciate you being _punctual_, pet... I do not like to wait."

"What is it that you wanted to try, today?" Viren asks as he takes his clothes off.

"Mm... how long has it been since someone's sucked that pretty cock of yours, Viren?"

Viren flushes, thinking about it.

"...A long time."

"Would you like that to be changed, today?" Aaravos asks, the heat in his golden eyes undoing Viren.

"Y-yes, Master. Please."

He watches Aaravos shiver from being called _Master_, and not for the first time Viren boldly thinks that _he_ still has power in this situation, though the elf might think he is fully in control.

Viren can plainly see that this is Aaravos's fantasy, to have someone eagerly at his beck and call. And Viren is more than willing to play this game with him... the results have been spectacular so far.

"Such a pretty pet," Aaravos hisses.

The Startouch elf grabs his spellbook, finding the page.

"Stand close to the mirror for me, so I can get these runes on you properly..."

Viren does, and a minute later there are glowing purple runes on his cock. He shivers from the pulse of them.

Then he watches Aaravos flip to a different page, and cast inside his own opened mouth, giving Viren a _wicked_ look before beginning to suck his fingers.

Viren's knees buckle, and he sits down hard in the chair as he cries out.

"A-_Aaravos_!"

How can it feel this _wet _when a mouth isn't really on him? This magic is _wild_.

The Startouch elf growls and Viren can _feel_ it, trembling.

"P-please, Master... don't stop," he begs, already gasping from the intensity of this.

Aaravos sucks hungrily on his starry hand, fixing Viren with a molten gaze. The human mage bucks when Aaravos's tongue flicks in just the right _spot_...

He's not going to last, not like this. It's been _ages_ since someone sucked _him_ off.

"I-I'm close already," Viren pants, breathless, and the elf mage doesn't stop.

It's so _hot_... he watches Aaravos's cheeks hollow with the strength of his suction, the elf's eyes fluttering closed for a moment in concentration as he swallows _around_ Viren's dick.

Viren can feel the elf's throat working around him, trembling as he can _see_ Aaravos shaking, and suddenly it's too much.

"A-Aaravos I--"

He throws his head back, feeling orgasm about to pound through him and he is _ready_.

But then... Aaravos stops, leaning back into his chair.

The Startouch elf pulls his hand out of his mouth, licking his lips and looking for all the world like a contented housecat.

"M-Master...?"

Viren hates how pathetic the word comes out, but he can't stop himself from sounding needy. He _is_ needy -- he needs to cum!

"Don't pout, pet..."

Aaravos's voice is rough from the blowjob and it makes Viren shiver despite his growing irritation.

"We're just getting started today," the Startouch elf murmurs, kissing the runes on his hand that transfer to the human mage's throat.

"Nn... but why did you stop then?" Viren asks, his hips shifting desperately to try and get more contact, something... anything.

"I was... h-nnh... so close, Master... please," he begs, his cock lurching between his legs, leaking precome.

"I know you are, pet, but that's the point. Today's going to be a fun little _experiment_."

Aaravos bites Viren's throat via the runes on his other hand to punctuate the end of his sentence, making the human mage whimper.

"No matter what happens to you today, you are not allowed to cum until the stars are out tonight."

"Wh-what?!" Viren exhales harshly, trying to glare at Aaravos but failing to deliver.

"What do you mean _tonight_?"

Aaravos laughs low and long, clearly delighted with Viren's discomfiture.

"_Yes_, pet... _tonight_," he says, enunciating the final _t_, his voice gone low and somehow _vicious_ in a way that makes Viren's cock throb despite himself.

"This is going to be an exercise of your... hm... _self-control_."

"...But what if I masturbate? If I don't do it here, you won't know," Viren says stubbornly, but Aaravos just grins wickedly.

"Oh I'll _know_, Viren. And trust me... you want to stay on my good side, today."

"Is that a threat, _Master_?" Viren infuses the title with sarcasm, and in an instant he feels that starry hand clenching his throat, painfully.

He sees Aaravos squeezing his left hand with his right, those dark blue-golden eyes holding fathomless depths.

"_Yes_."

The Startouch elf waits until Viren's eyes widen in panic for a moment before letting go.

Viren coughs and takes in a shaky breath, and the silence hangs between them, stretching into something uncomfortable. He knows Aaravos just crossed a line but... he's still _hard_ for Chrissakes. Things are changing too quickly for him to keep up with right now. He clears his throat, awkwardly.

"This is something we will do together," Aaravos says, gesturing to his own hard-on.

"I too will not cum until this evening. This process, referred to by some as _edging_, makes the eventual orgasm very intense. Don't you trust me...?"

_You just fucking choked me as a threat,_ Viren thinks, but he can't deny that some part of him feels hot at the thought of Aaravos also denying himself.

"...I'd trust you more if you had just asked me first," the High Mage says, hating how those words he's just spoken aloud says nothing of what he really wants them to.

"But that would have destroyed the fun of it, pet," Aaravos says, but his expression has softened.

Viren swallows in subconscious relief, no longer worried about his breath being cut off. For now.

"...I trust you that it will be good," Viren says, relieved to see the Startouch elf smile when he does.

"See...? A little trust goes a long way, pet," Aaravos says, and Viren nods.

Today... is going to be a _long_ day.

\--

"Lord Viren? Are you all right?"

"F-Fine, Miss Jacqlyn. Just-- yawned... sorry."

"Oh it's no worry love, just checking on you. You know where to find me."

As soon as the librarian is out of earshot Viren lets out a tight exhale, sagging back into his chair.

"M-Master, please," he whispers, his hips jutting abortively into the wet _heat_ he can feel again.

But a few moments later it pulls away and Viren whines from the loss of sensation.

"You don't want me to stop? Even after getting caught? Naughty," Aaravos's voice drips into his ear, and Viren bites his lip to stifle a groan as the Startouch elf resumes the attention to his throbbing dick.

"Y-yes, I am naughty, you _made_ me want this," he gasps.

The High Mage had been doing reading for his report this morning when all of a sudden, Aaravos began to suck his cock. And now he's too hot to care where he is, he wants to _cum_.

"P-please Master I'm so _close_\--" he grits his teeth, ready, but a second later the hot mouth sensation vanishes again.

Viren hears Aaravos's laughter in his ear.

"Oh, pretty pet. You know it's not time yet... for either of us," he adds, and Viren's eyes close as he imagines Aaravos hard and straining, desperate for orgasm as well.

It's really hot to imagine.

\--

Viren is already vibrating with restless energy by the time the Council meeting rolls around in the afternoon, what with being denied two orgasms already.

He's done a bad job with his report but given his state it's a miracle he's even finished it at all.

He just hoped he could get through this meeting without Aaravos interrupting, they usually never run more than an hour anyway...

But then as he's sitting down at the Council's table, he realizes he's forgotten to take the bug off. So Aaravos will hear him whenever he speaks.

_Dammit_!

He was too flustered to remember, and now it's too late to go back to his chambers without being late. And he doesn't want to draw attention to himself further by being late.

Besides submitting his report to Opeli Viren doesn't actually have much to contribute to this meeting, and listens to the other Council members talking about trivial town matters such as livestock illness, tadpoles hatching in the drinking spring, and mold spores in the grain storage.

Then midway through discussing how to fix the mold blight in Farmer Gillis's barn, Viren tenses, masking a gasp as a yawn that thankfully isn't interpreted as offensive by any at the table.

Aaraovs is sucking his cock again. Very, _very_ eagerly.

Viren schools his features carefully, trying not to show any outward expression, and suddenly the illicitness of the situation has turned into a game. A contest of wills between himself and Aaravos.

And he _will_ win.

"All right, let's vote on it," Opeli is saying, distantly-- to Viren, sounds are coming at him like he's underwater right now. The luscious heat of Aaravos's mouth around him is making his blood pound so loud, he can't hear properly.

"All those who wish to burn down Farmer Gillis's barn to remove the mold problem and build a new grain storage facility, raise your hand."

Viren dimly notices that most of his co-members are voting this way so he raises his hand, shifting in his seat.

"Motion passes unanimously," Opeli says, marking her scroll with the meeting notes.

"Next up... Viren, let's go over that report of yours."

"O-oh... now?" is all Viren can say without moaning openly.

"Yes," Opeli says, her tone growing quizzical.

"Unless you don't have it ready yet?"

"N-no, I do... right here," Viren gasps, pushing it towards her.

"A report on theh_hhn_ ... pardon me," he says, clearing his throat to cover the lewd noise that escaped him when Aaravos's mouth moved over him in _just_ the right way.

He knows the Startouch elf can hear him now, too... that he's probably enjoying this _far_ too much.

"I ah... made this report, per your request, taking a census of the local_ll _ population and asking som_mmmh_e questions about-- _hah_\-- about Katolian political stances..."

Oh it's no use. He can't talk like this. Everyone is looking at him strangely.

"Lord Viren, are you all right?" Opeli asks.

"You seem to be out of breath though you're sitting. Your eyes are unfocused and your face is flushed. Are you ill?"

"Nnn_no_," Viren grinds out, privately wishing Aaravos _would_ edge him again or else he's going to cum _right here in the Council chamber_.

The thought alone makes his cock throb even more, he can't help it. Viren's already close, again.

"It's just... hah... quite hot in h-here," he pants, tugging at his collar for emphasis.

The other Council members look at each other, confused.

"Seems fine to me."

"Yes Viren, you're the only one displaying these... symptoms," Opeli says, her eyes narrowing as she regards Viren.

_She knows_, Viren thinks wildly, and for some reason that just makes him _hotter... _ he's _so _close that his hips tense...

But just as he's about to burst from the forbidden desire to cum in a place he would never dare, Aaravos retreats once more.

Viren takes a shaky breath, blinking a bead of sweat out of his eye.

"Y-yes, well, I... I tested a potion today and it seems to be having... adverse effects."

Low laughter in his ear means Aaravos is still listening, and it makes his heart pound.

"Ah. More Dark Magic?" Opeli's tone is less sympathetic now, more accusatory.

Viren doesn't care right now.

"Yes," he says, trying to look guilty.

He can't leave _just_ yet or everyone will see his hard-on, and even blaming that on a potion gone wrong would be disastrous.

"Ah, but I feel a bit better now... the report was designed originally to be contrasted with previous census data, but as I was doing my research I realized, the political landscape of Katolis has changed dramatically in the past thirty years. No longer are we concerned with isolationism and leaving well enough alone and tending to ourselves first, but we have been confident enough to go out into the world and improve our international diplomatic relations. We have expanded our trade with the other four kingdoms more than ever before, so our old-fashioned politics have changed to accommodate a more worldly view."

"Very good," Opeli says, flipping through the report.

"I am glad to hear that the public is mostly in favor of trade expanding, as we have plans to grow further next year."

They move on to the next item on the meeting agenda, and Viren heaves a mental sigh of relief. His erection is finally dwindling, his pulse slowing.

Unfortunately Aaravos isn't done teasing him yet.

Near the end of things, while Opeli is talking about ways to increase voter turnout at town hall meetings, Viren's eyes suddenly widen and he sits bolt upright.

"And it seems as if the-- Lord Viren? Did you have something to contribute?"

"Ff-_uuhhh_."

Viren should have ran when he had the chance, because now?

Now Aaravos's thick, glorious _cock_ is sliding deep inside him.

"...Excuse me?" Opeli asked.

"Just... clearing my th-throat," Viren groans out.

"My... apologies."

"The potion flaring up again?" someone teases, and Viren manages a bark of a laugh but it is rather breathless.

Aaravos has found just the right _spot_ inside him and his cock lurches.

"Yes, I s-suppose so... I've learned my... _hnngh_... lesson," he says, and shivers when Aaravos's voice comes into his ear:

"Oh _have_ you pet... are you just saying that to get me to stop?" the Startouch elf purrs, and it's too much.

Viren screws his eyes shut, panting, it's taking all his will power not to cry out. His hands form into fists on his lap as he breathes in hard through his nose, swallowing hard as saliva pools in his mouth.

"Perhaps you should head off early then, rather than continue to interrupt us," Opeli says coolly, her eyebrow arching as Viren... moans?

Yes, that had _definitely_ been a moan despite his best efforts. And Viren is grateful he's worn thick black robes today, but when he stands up he just feels like _everyone_ can tell, even though they probably can't.

"Th-thank you Opeli," Viren gasps, unable to even complete a longer sentence before stumbling out of the Council chamber.

He can't even make it all the way up to his quarters; he ducks into an unused private meeting room down the hall and locks the door behind him, collapsing onto the floor with a helpless cry.

Walking with a giant _dick_ in his ass, even just the magical sensation, is too _intense_.

Now that he's alone, his rising orgasm is demanding, voracious.

He _needs_ to cum.

Falling forward on his knees, Viren imagines that the Startouch elf is behind him, railing him.

"A-Aaravos..."

"Ah, so you made it out of there did you?"

  
"Y-yes Master, please don't _stop_," Viren moans, but almost immediately Aaravos does.

Viren whines in protest, shuddering from the loss of that fullness in his ass.

"Ah ah ah... you know the deal for today, Viren. As much as I would love to keep plowing you and let you explode... it is still not yet time," Aaravos's voice husks in his ear.

He sounds aroused too, and again the human mage imagines the elf teasing himself with his hand, refusing to cum also. Driving himself to the brink on purpose just to match Viren's hunger...

But even that thought combined with Aaravos's _voice_ is too much, and suddenly Viren's cock is shuddering with a "ruined orgasm"; it brings temporary relief, but since he isn't touching himself or getting fucked barely any cum comes out. It doesn't even make a wet spot on the front of his robe.

And when the last shock pulses through him, he finds to his dismay he's still just as horny as he was before. Perhaps even moreso.

Aaravos hears his disappointed gasping and guesses what has transpired, his voice low and amused.

"Couldn't hold it back, could you? But you didn't touch yourself did you, my pretty pet?"

"N-no Master, I didn't. Just... c-couldn't stop myself, hearing your voice like that..."

"Mmmn, I know I am irresistible."

Said without an ounce of humility or jest. And the worst part is, he's right.

"But you have done well, Viren... we are only a few hours away from true release," Aaravos breathes, sounding eager like Viren has never heard him before.

"I'm going to fill up that sweet ass of yours with cum," the Startouch elf hisses, and Viren shudders.

"P-_please_," he begs, reflexively. "Give it to me, Master, I'll do anything..."

"Patience, pet. You must wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* have I gone too far yet? Or not far enough? This could get to some serious tags if continued on this trajectory. 
> 
> Drop a comment or a kudos to motivate me to finish this scene in the next chapter lol. Thank you so much for reading~


	5. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING for unhealthy BDSM relationship including dubcon stuff, and thoughts of cannibalism & dom vore (being the eater)
> 
> I'm gonna blame this on my Capricorn moon, or something *shifty eyes* under the light of the (nearly) full moon my dom kink comes out I guess lmao

It is a significant while before Viren can gather himself enough to stagger up to his rooms.

Luckily the Council meeting is still going so no one is in the hallways, but... he knows he will be asked about this later.

Strangely though, right now he can't summon any humiliation. Only a sense that Aaravos has... unlocked some part of him that he didn't even know he had.

Which in and of itself is a terrifying realization.

But he files that away as a problem for Viren of the future, and is more concerned with his aching cock than anything else.

Collapsing onto his bed, the High Mage groans in frustration to feel lips on his neck as soon as his breathing has slowed.

"Nn... Master, it's still light out... I want to rest for a while," Viren says, pretending to sound tired.

Aaravos isn't buying it though.

"Oh pet, do you really think I can't see through that? You're not in need of a nap, darling, you're in need of some _dick_."

Viren whines, feeling his hips jut despite trying to stay still.

"Of c-_course_ I am, I've been needing it all _day_ and you won't do it enough to let me cum! I'm going to get in trouble with the Council for that interruption, Opeli and I already aren't on the best of terms and she's going to think I'm prioritizing Dark Magic over my Katolian work!"

"Well? It's not so bad to lie about Dark Magic taking priority when really, it will be me."

Aaravos is grinning; Viren can picture it without having to see the Startouch elf. He sighs.

"Do you really intend to just... upend me sexually every single time I'm trying to get some decent work done around here? Is that how this whole Master/pet thing is going to go?"

"...Are you saying you don't like it? Because we do not have to continue. Say the word, and our arrangement will end." Aaravos's voice suddenly sounds sharp, ready to cut him off.

Viren's throat closes up even though he isn't being choked.

And suddenly he finds himself saying "N-no, Master, please... I'm not saying I want to stop this, I just... I n-need to know--"

He swallows, with difficulty.

"I need to know how far this thing is going to go. P-please. At least just... tell me that."

"_No_." Aaravos's voice is magma, searing through the very core of him.

"You do not deserve to understand me yet, pet. That is why I am your _Master_," Aaravos hisses, and Viren shivers.

"I am _thousands_ of years older than you, human," he whispers viciously, his voice coiling through Viren's insides like hot velveted steel, still being forged. Forged into him.

"Your ancestors learned Dark Magic from _me_," he says, and Viren gasps.

The High Mage had suspected, but... was it true?

"But you... need me," he manages, struggling not to be crushed by the weight of Aaravos's ego.

"You need _me_ to free you from the mirror realm where you've been banished by beings so much more powerful than me. Because my ancestors sought the truth that you are allowed to live every day-- well, _were_ allowed to anyway. And will be again, when I free you."

"Mmm..." Aaravos's hum is low, but sounds pleased.

"Yes. _When_ you free me, pet, I will be _most_ grateful."

His voice drops half an octave when he adds "I'll scale back the punishments and be... generous."

"...What?" Punishments?!

"You heard me," Aaravos says, and despite his rational mind starting to gibber in fear Viren's cock throbs from imagining the kinky kind of punishments.

Like being spanked... or choked... or forced to take Aaravos's cock all the way down his throat.

He shivers, a flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Like... tying me up and that... sort of thing?"

When did he get so out of breath?

"Amongst... other activities, yes," Aaravos exhales, and again Viren realizes that the elf is riled up as well and just doing a better job of hiding it-- so far.

"Other activities...? Tell me what you're thinking about, Master," he tries, making sure his voice is noticeably wanting.

It's not difficult, given how fucking desperate he is to orgasm at this point.

"Mnnh... I'd rather just show you," Aaravos says, and Viren frowns.

"Not good enough for an answer. Please, Master," he begs, sucking in a hitching breath.

"I want to imagine it... how you'll own me..."

Viren hears a stuttered breath and a soft moan, and his pride surges through the roof.

"Oh I'll own you all right," Aaravos growls, when he's finally gotten his voice back.

Viren eyes flutter closed, and he feels afraid and empowered at the same time.

Why is that such an irresistible combination?

"P-Please... Master, please fuck me," he begs, not really having to put extra acting into it any more.

Turning on Aaravos enough to make him growl like that has revved Viren _up_.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" the Startouch elf teases him, and the human mage whines impatiently.

"I changed my mind, your cock is too good, _please_ Aaravos..."

He hears something groaned in Elvish before the sensation of the elf's cock returns, and Viren throws a hand over his mouth before crying out _loudly_.

"Hnn... why are you covering up those pretty moans?" he hears Aaravos growl into his ear.

Viren trails his fingers down to his lower lip, pulling at it absently as he thrusts into the air.

"A-_aah_... just... t-trying to be quiet..."

"Don't. If you get caught, you get caught."

"M-_Master_\--"

"Cover your mouth again and I'll choke you until you pass out."

The threat rips into him like a scythe, but the burn is still good in its wake. Viren shudders.

"Y-yes Master," he pants, suddenly aware of his blood pounding in his chest and ears. Despite the amazing cock in his ass, his erection has diminished a little in fear.

Aaravos doesn't notice though and begins to fuck Viren with renewed vigor.

And once the elf's cock finds that sweet spot Viren really can't care whether or not he's risking his life with Aaravos because this dick is _too fucking amazing_. His hard-on returns within seconds.

All too quickly, he has to clamp a frantic hand around the base of his dick to stop from cumming, making a strangled noise from the overstimulation as Aaravos keeps fucking him.

Eventually though the elf hears his moans getting more desperate and he stops, staying inside but not moving.

"Mnnn... it's not too long now, Viren," he promises, and the human mage whimpers from kisses on his throat.

"Soon I will fuck this hole raw and destroy you for anyone else," the Startouch elf declares, and Viren can only moan in response.

He cannot deny Aaravos anything.

Not when Aaravos makes Viren feel in a way he's never felt before.

\--

Finally... _finally_, it is night. They are back in the dungeons, alone from the world once again.

Aaravos is edging Viren mercilessly; they've been fucking for almost an hour now. The Startouch elf is watching the stars through his window, waiting for a few more to come out.

The human is spread out before him, deliciously. Like a feast. Like a decadent ripe fruit waiting to be cut open--

"_Master_," Viren moans, his body trembling.

Pleasure slides through Aaravos like hot water, immediate and sizzling.

They haven't even touched yet.

Viren will _never_ leave once they have touched. No matter what.

Aaravos grunts, getting ahead of himself in his sick fantasy.

"_You're mine, every fucking bleeding part of you, all mine,_" he growls in Elvish, relishing how Viren shudders at the sound of the foreign language.

"M-Master... please... p-please let me cum," Viren begs, and the _need_ apparent in his pathetic voice is nearly Aaravos's undoing.

But not yet... this is worth drawing out just a little more. They've been at this all day, what's another hour?

Aaravos has dodged more questions about what he's thinking as they're fucking, slow and filthy.

Because what's inside his mind as he watches Viren thrash is thinking about when he inevitably tires of the human's flesh in a sexual sense and finally gives in to his craving to _devour._

How quickly the human will bleed out after Aaravos slashes his throat.

How he can cut out that pretty lolling little tongue, to sautee and eat as a sweetmeat. And the cheeks. And the eyes.

How he can dice Viren up piecemeal, as the perfect revenge for the abomination that the human has become.

How he can cut off Viren's dick to use as a dildo, fucking himself raw on it for hours while the human's meat digests inside of him, absorbing into him.

Aaravos's eyes roll back in his head as he pants, squeezing his cock harder.

"H-nnngh... delicious," he gasps. "You're so fucking delicious..."

"Master _please_..." Viren has tears streaming down his face, his cock spurting precome.

Aaravos is getting close... he can't last a whole hour more. Not when the human is already so addicted to his dick.

"A-_Aaravos_," Viren yowls, desperate when the elf _slams_ inside.

"_Please_! L-let me cum _please_...!"

Fuck... it's too much. Viren is so far beyond shame right now that Aaravos knows he will do _anything_ to cum.

"Say you'd die for this cock," Aaravos hisses, eyes boring into Viren.

Viren makes a choked noise, not responding right away. Aaravos stares at him, nostrils flaring as he breathes heavily.

The Startouch elf knows the human is afraid. Of him. And that makes this all the sweeter.

Aaravos slams in again.

"_Say it_, Viren."

"...I'd d-die for this cock," Viren says in a strained voice, even as his cock throbs.

And suddenly, that breaking of the High Mage's ego sends Aaravos over the edge.

"H-ahhh... ohyes, cum with me pet," he groans as he fists himself quickly, his eyes sliding closed for a moment as Aaravos imagines the other ways he will soon break Viren--

"Nnnaaa_aaaaagh_!"

Release crashes through him; faintly Aaravos hears Viren's own cry of relief as the last big wave passes, and he shivers through smaller aftershocks watching the human's cock spurt out its thick cum.

They're both gasping for over a minute before moving or speaking. It was that good.

But when Viren finally opens his eyes... Aaravos sees the fear in them.

And he knows what he has to do.

Muttering a few incantations and waving his fingers to sign the runes, Aaravos not only cleans them both up but removes the runes from both their bodies.

It takes Viren a few moments to notice but when he does, his face wrinkles in confusion.

"...You're... taking the runes away now, Master?"

Viren is choosing his words so very carefully...

Aaravos's blood is singing.

Viren is already more afraid of losing Aaravos than enduring whatever punishments the elf is promising him.

The absolute _essence_ of pure submission.

"For now, pet... you deserve a break, hm? After doing so _well_ today."

If Viren is trying to hide his blatant disappointment, he's not doing very well. Aaravos grins.

"Don't pout, love. Tomorrow we're going to dive back into those incantation lessons."

"Yes, Master."

_You are mine_, Aaravos thinks, a thrill going down his spine.

_You are mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all this Aaravos was gonna be evil lol. It's what I think Viren deserves, and no one can stop me. *rolls around on the ground cackling*


	6. Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of practicing Viren has successfully transported Aaravos out of the mirror prison and into his dungeon quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued warning for unhealthy BDSM relationship (dubcon)
> 
> this is pwp ok i don't gotta explain nuttin. a shorter bit bc I still am not sure where I really want this to go yet.

"You've done it..."

Aaravos whispers the words, reaching out a hand onto Viren's chair to steady himself to avoid collapsing from shock-- and to soothe the dizzying sensation that accompanies a summoning spell.

Finally, after more than two months of daily practice, Viren has successfully broken Aaravos out of the mirror prison. It has been a grueling several weeks but now it's all been worth it.

The Startouch elf takes a step out of the protective circle he was just summoned into. Aaravos sinks down into the chair, breathing deeply through his nose and closing his eyes for a long moment.

Viren gapes at him from where he's standing by the mirror.

"It worked... it really worked," Viren rasps, reaching for his hip flask with fumbling fingers as he steps over to Aaravos and... kneels.

Aaravos shivers.

"You're really here, Master," Viren murmurs reverently, looking up into the Startouch elf's glowing eyes while lifting the flask to offer a drink.

"Please, drink Master... get your strength back," he says, his own throat dry and scratchy. It did take hours to complete the incantation, after all.

Aaravos takes the flask with shaking fingers, making a low noise in his throat when Viren's fingers brush against his.

Viren watches him drink, and marvels at the glowing stars all over the elf's body-- they are _much_ brighter in person.

"Here... you drink too, pet," Aaravos says, passing the flask back to Viren who doesn't need to be prompted twice.

The flask completely drained, both of them feeling better, now Viren doesn't quite know whether to be the happiest he's ever been or...

Well.

Or terrified.

Even in his weakened state Viren is sure Aaravos can summon strength beyond the human's peak capacity.

What exactly has the High Mage done?

But it's too late now. Aaravos is reaching up a hand to cup Viren's cheek.

"You've done so well, Viren," he coos in praise, and Viren can't help but blush.

Aaravos has given him more in just a few short months than other people have in years. Viren's body sings from the compliment, from the Startouch elf saying his _name_ like that.

"I aim to please you, Aaravos, now more than ever," Viren whispers, finding himself meaning it.

"I-I also would love for you to teach me, to guide me through using Dark Magic to get my-- to do what is best for Katolis. But... you own me, Master," he says, relishing the way Aaravos's throat works as the elf swallows hard.

"Nnn... tell me, pet... where can one get a nice leather collar around here...? On a sturdy chain...?"

"I-I could... go to the blacksmith for the chain, and find a leather worker to attach a collar..."

"Mm. Good. Then tomorrow, you will do that for me."

"Y-Yes, Master."

\--

Waking up to Aaravos in his bed the next morning is... indescribable. Viren feels giddy in a way he hasn't in decades.

Nothing actually sexual has happened yet, as Aaravos is still sleeping off the effects of interdimensional travel.

But last night before passing out, Aaravos kissed the life out of Viren, making his stomach flip in all kinds of ways it never had before.

It's still flipping, seven hours later.

He decides to slip out of bed, quietly, and the Startouch elf remains asleep and breathing evenly as he gets dressed.

An hour later he comes back in clean clothes, carrying a tray of assorted hot and cold breakfast food items and two cups of steaming liquid.

Aaravos is still sleeping and Viren allows himself a moment of personal victory in his head, before clearing his throat.

"Master, oh Master~" he says in a sing-song voice as he sits on the bed, tray in his lap.

"Wake up... I brought breakfast, and some hot brown morning potion."

"Nnh... what? What is 'hot brown morning potion'?" Aaravos asks, sitting up and stretching luxuriously.

The Startouch elf slept naked, so Viren gets _quite_ the view.

"It's... it's uh."

Viren swallows and tries again.

"My daughter Claudia developed this drink, it's bitter but... quite good. I like mine with some sugar though", he adds, finally getting his voice to sound level as he dumps sugar into his cup and stirs it.

"I'll try mine plain first," Aaravos muses, taking a tiny sip and grimacing.

"Ugh. I can see why you add the sugar," he says, following suit. When he takes another sip he nods appreciatively.

"Ah... I see. The flavor profile is quite different now."

"Yes, it is."

"This is still a disgusting drink."

"Well, I'll get you something else," Viren says apologetically.

"I appreciate the gesture nonetheless, pet," Aaravos says reassuringly, and Viren preens.

\--

When they're done with breakfast, Viren insists Aaravos rest more while he goes out. The Startouch elf doesn't protest this idea.

A few hours later Viren comes back with more or less exactly what Aaravos would have looked for: a sleek leather collar two inches wide and nearly half an inch thick, with a sturdy metal ring to hook a leash onto. A few harsh pulls on the chain attached to the ring tells Aaravos everything he needs to know.

The _snaps_ echo throughout the room.

"Oh _Viren... _You've done _very_ well today, pet," he purrs, his eyes flashing.

"This is top quality craftsmanship... what did you tell them?" he asks, licking his lips waiting for Viren's reply.

"I-I... I told them it was for a dog that got out a lot and had to be... restrained." Viren swallows hard again, seeing the way Aaravos is looking at him.

"Oh _did_ you... how smart of you to give such a logical excuse to get something... mmm... strong enough for our needs. Wouldn't you like to try it on?" the elf mage asks, crushed velvet in Viren's ears.

"Y-Yes, Master. Please."

"Kneel on the floor."

Viren does so without any hesitation.

"Very good, pet," Aaravos husks as he sits on the edge of the bed, undoing the collar and fastening it around Viren's neck.

"Oh... oh yes, you have done _so _well. It fits you _perfectly_," the Startouch elf says, his voice going impossibly deep.

"Oh Viren, you and I are going to have such _fun_ together," Aaravos croons, caressing Viren's cheek.

"Y-Yes, Master," Viren moans, arching towards him.

Aaravos notices the human's already hard in his pants, and he chuckles.

"Hmmm, you're already worked up just from me praising you, aren't you," he says knowingly, and Viren makes an agonized sound-- helpless in defeat.

"P-_please_ Aaravos you know your voice d-does me in..."

"You'd do _anything_ to please your Master, wouldn't you pet..."

Viren shivers, then gasps when Aaravos tugs at the leash ever so slightly until it is taut. Not pulling... yet.

"You trust me, don't you?" Aaravos asks, reaching down and hooking his finger in the collar, yanking Viren's head up.

"Y-yes Master," Viern stutters; taking breaths is difficult like this.

He's pretty sure Aaravos is aware of that.

"Good... then close your eyes," the Startouch elf murmurs, and Viren obeys.

He hears a softly spoken incantation, then feels a flush of sudden heat on his eyelids so intense it nearly makes them fly open in surprise.

Then he tries to open his eyes and realizes that... he can't.

"M-Master?" His voice betrays himself and shows his fear.

"You said you trusted me, didn't you pet? Why are you afraid?" Aaravos asks, releasing the collar to cup Viren's chin while leaning in close.

"It's just a blindfold, pet. So that my voice will echo even _deeper_ within you. Isn't that what you want?" he continues, making a low growl in his throat that makes Viren twitch.

"Y-Yes Master," Viren finally gasps out, realizing that it's just a spell, a spell that can be reversed. He has no reason to be afraid of that.

He has every reason to let this voice wrap him up and take him away, right now.

"I'm n-not afraid, Master, I'm sorry for seeming so," he says, arching into Aaravos's touch.

He hears the Startouch elf laugh low in his throat.

"Not _nearly_ sorry enough," comes the muttered reply, but then there's a hot mouth licking the shell of his ear and Viren's head goes a little fuzzy.

He forgets what Aaravos just said.

When the elf speaks again, it's dripping right into his ear.

"I'm going to destroy you, Viren."

Aaravos's voice is somewhere between a whisper and a snarl.

"I'm going to set your soul on fire and burn you from the inside out. My cock will pound up inside you so deep, I'll rip you up. And still you'll beg me for _more_ because you're such a needy whore you can't ever get enough."

The human mage moans, shuddering as the elf's voice wraps around him like the sweetest barbed wire.

"Please, Master," Viren begs.

"G-give it to me... I want all of it, a-all of what you'll give me... anything..."

"_Anything_, slut?"

Aaravos's voice is gravelly; Viren knows the elf mage is _very_ turned on and feels a surge of pride. He wishes he could see Aaravos's cock.

"A-anything," Viren exhales shakily, and he hears Aaravos make a low noise in response.

"Such a good, _obedient_ pet... you've shown your devotion to me so excellently..."

Aaravos is so _close_ now in physical proximity that Viren _feels_ his breath on his hair, feels the heat of the Startouch elf's body in front of him.

It was intense enough through the mirror. Now?

Viren feels his arousal building hot and thick and fast, the pressure sweet and tender in his abdomen. He cries out when Aaravos grips the back of his neck, pulling his head down...

"Suck me," Aaravos hisses, and Viren eagerly obeys-- he's wanted to suck this glorious cock for months now.

He's even _dreamed_ of it.

Viren's sloppy at first, it has been many years since he's done this and his eyes are still shut tight. But Aaravos doesn't seem to mind, and Viren remembers that it has been _far_ longer for the elf than for him.

"Nn_nnngh_... Viren," Aaravos moans, his fingers tightening in the human mage's hair.

Viren shudders from the tingling pain, but doesn't fight it, continuing to suck down the elf's giant cock as best he can without being able to see. He gags a little, but quickly finds his rhythm.

After the human finds a particularly wicked way to tongue along a vein, Aaravos arches up off the bed a little involuntarily, groaning in desperate need. Viren feels such a flush of heat go through his body that he is nearly undone right then and there.

But he wants to make the Startouch elf cum first, he decides. So he licks teasingly all up and down Aaravos's length, making the elf mage hiss in impatience.

"I said _suck _it not lick it," he eventually growls, and Viren obeys instantly, knowing that it will feel even better now after the break.

If Aaravos's throaty moans are anything to go by, he's been proven right.

"F-fuck... Viren," Aaravos gasps, thrusting a little into the human mage's mouth.

"Oh _stars_ it's been too fucking long... oh _yes_ just like that..."

Viren feels the starry dick pulsing in his mouth and makes a pleased hum around it, prompting a harsh exhale from Aaravos as he trembles on the bed.

"Y-yes... oh _fuck_," he moans, the sound so raw and yet somehow more remote than when they had been using the bug.

But the way Aaravos is pulling his hair is driving Viren _wild_ right now, and he'd much rather _feel_ the elf mage than hear him inside his head. Viren's heart is pounding, tears running down his jawline from the edges of his shut eyes as he redoubles his efforts, sucking Aaravos down as far as he can take it.

The Startouch elf is already losing his composure too and he thrusts harder, choking Viren on his fat cock, panting as his release approaches.

"O-oh_hhhuhhhh _stars above... Viren_nnnnh... _I'm--!"

Viren's mouth is filled with bitter cum, and he swallows it down, every drop.

Then he pulls off with a cough, wiping at all the fluids coming out of his face with the back of one hand.

He hears Aaravos draw in a ragged breath and recite an incantation, and Viren can open his eyes again. Swallowing reflexively, he coughs again.

His throat hurts. He feels... _very_ used. But what surprises him is, it's not an innately bad feeling.

In fact, looking at Aaravos, practically drooling and utterly debauched spread out on the bed, Viren feels a heady sensation of control wash over him alongside his arousal.

_He_ set Aaravos free from the mirror. Therefore he is in control here.

Little does Viren know how wrong he is about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone still liking this? i crave feedback D:


	7. The Flesh Is Willing (And Weak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 3-year wedding anniversary approaches this month, and my partner encourages me writing this even though they haven't read it :P 
> 
> Just a heads up in case you missed the new tag, I know I've made multiple warnings about this relationship but in this chapter, this does cross over from dubcon into some overstimulation non-con. It's more spicy than traumatic at this point and there is a little after care but still worth the warning.
> 
> Nothing else left to say but enjoy~

Aaravos catches his breath, chuckling softly.

"Mmm, that was... _very_ nice, pet," he drawls in a voice thick and dripping like molasses.

He sees Viren shiver and _oh_, it's so sweet now that he's here...

in the _flesh_.

The Startouch elf looks Viren up and down, licking his lips.

"Strip," he commands, and watches with no small amount of pleasure as Viren rushes to do it immediately, but doesn't go so fast that he's clumsy-- the human's truly eager, not wanting to waste any time.

So _willing_.

Aaravos is glad that he has already orgasmed because already the primal heat is building to an irresistible crest inside him once again. After so long being alone it's almost impossible to hold back the urge to _take_ this warm body and desecrate it utterly.

To make Viren _want_ it, more than anything else, right up until the point that it's too late.

Aaravos realizes his mouth is salivating and swallows hard. He sees Viren blush, and smiles-- all the better for the human to think that the elf is undone at the sight of Viren alone.

"You are _very_ pretty, pet," Aaravos coos in praise, his fingers ghosting along Viren's shoulders and collar bone as soon as the human mage kneels naked next to the bed.

Aaravos relishes the goosebumps that soon appear, and the way Viren's back muscles tense.

It's not _all_ arousal. The human is already a little afraid of him.

No one will hear Viren's screams, down here. Viren himself made sure of that when he designed this delightful little secret lair.

The scent of fear mixed with desperate want rolling off the human is so heady it's nearly too much for Aaravos already. But he has to slow down and take his time, here. They're in no rush whatsoever.

"Viren..." Aaravos watches Viren shiver from saying the human's name.

The Startouch elf reaches out to touch the bottom of Viren's chin with the tip of his index finger, tilting the human's face up towards him.

"You _do_ trust me, don't you pet...?"

"I do," Viren says, but his voice is trembling a little.

"But you're afraid," Aaravos says knowingly.

Viren looks away, not answering.

"Viren... look at me."

He waits until the human does before uttering a deadly whisper: "It's all right to be afraid."

Viren whimpers, and the feral desire in Aaravos is fanned like a flame.

Using the chain, he yanks their heads together in a brutal kiss. Viren submits to him immediately, kissing back with desperation.

He doesn't stop kissing even when Aaravos starts to pull tighter on the chain, beginning to constrict the human's airflow.

But when Viren finally begins to choke into the kiss Aaravos lets go, and the human mage pulls back, sputtering and gasping.

"That's it, pet, get your breath back," Aaravos croons, letting the chain go slack and clink onto itself on the bed.

"You'll need it to scream out my name, after all."

Viren's already-flushed face goes redder, and his hips twitch a little involuntarily.

"P-Please, Master," he begs, his voice only a little rougher from the choking.

"G-give me more..."

"More...? Very well..."

Aaravos kisses Viren again, but then replaces his lips with his fingers, pushing them into the human's mouth.

"Suck them, pet, if you want more, and stand up for me when you're done..."

The Startouch elf watches Viren suck his fingers for a few moments with a pleased little smile, then trails them down to the human mage's ass when Viren stands up. Sliding one slowly inside, he pivots it around.

Less than a minute later he's rewarded with a gasp and a desperate groan as he's found Viren's prostate, rubbing it in a way he knows is maddeningly satisfying.

And _just_ when Viren is really starting to writhe from the attention, Aaravos uses his other hand to pull tightly on the chain again, choking him.

"It's not even my cock and you're already too close to cumming," Aaravos sneers as he withdraws his finger, his own cock _throbbing_ from the little strangled noises Viren is making.

"You're so _desperate_ to be fucked in the flesh," he groans, and Viren makes a choked sound in his throat in response, nodding.

Aaravos holds onto him for a few more seconds, panting and feeling time slowing down, watching the sweat drip from Viren's temple. He leans in to lick it, savoring the salt.

Then he feels Viren start to convulse against him and finally lets go. Viren coughs a lot this time, and after being off-put and irritated for only a moment Aaravos reaches for the glass of water by the bedside.

"Drink, pet..."

Viren gulps down some water, coughing a little after drinking it and clearing his throat.

"I'm fine," the High Mage croaks out.

"Your erection certainly seems to be," Aaravos says with a smirk, taking the water glass back and putting it down before scooting back further on the bed.

"Come, pet. Lie here with me now."

"Yes Master," Viren murmurs as he clambers onto the bed.

Aaravos smiles seeing the red marks already on the human's knees from the dungeon floor. Before he can stop himself he's reaching out to caress one.

"So obedient," he purrs, and Viren shivers.

"I wonder..." Aaravos leans over, pressing his lips to the human mage's ear.

"If I can still make you cum from nothing but my voice..."

"_Please_ Master," Viren whines, and Aaravos smiles.

"Such _power_ you have," Aaravos says lustily, knowing exactly what the human wants to hear.

"It was you who freed me from my prison... you who discovered how to break the mirror's illusion and followed my instructions... I owe you everything I have, Viren."

The human mage moans and Aaravos's heart thumps in his chest.

It never gets old, how easy it is to manipulate these simple creatures.

Because of course Aaravos knows about Viren's fantasy. Of being in control of Aaravos, the Powerful Elf Mage. Making Viren Even More Powerful. It couldn't be more obvious if Viren had told him.

_Viren will never know my fantasy until it's too late to stop it_, Aaravos thinks to himself as he drips honeyed poison into Viren's ear.

"You rescued me from eternal isolation... from my banishment by those long dead... such a... _powerful_ mage you are..."

Viren's eyes roll back in his head and Aaravos watches, golden eyes boring into Viren until the human mage finally looks back at him, grey eyes glazed over in lust.

"M-Master _please _keep going," Viren begs, and Aaravos shivers, leaning in to nip at the human's throat.

Viren is _so_ pretty like this, prettier than he has a right to be, with that beautiful flush spreading down his neck and across his collarbone.

"Mmm, would you like to hear about how eager I am to destroy your ass with my cock?" Aaravos asks, grinning when his bluntness produces an involuntary cry from Viren.

"I'm going to fuck you into next week... I'll tear you open and make you forget your own _name. _I'm not going to be done with you after just one round, Viren, believe that," Aaravos says in a dangerous tone, but Viren's cock spurts precome and his eyelids flutter erratically as he stiffens on the bed.

"M-_Master_," he gasps, and oh but this is so much sweeter now that Aaravos can _feel_ Viren's hot breaths on his skin accompanying the desperately delivered word.

"Yes, pet, give in to it," he purrs, knowing Viren is close.

"Think about me cumming in your hole only to not give you a moment's respite. I'll keep pumping into you, stuffing you with my cum but never stopping. With a few incantations I can fuck you for _days_ and never stop being hard, and I'll milk you into oblivion without having to use magic on you at all. It'll be that good," he promises.

"And when I'm done with you you'll never be able to cum from anyone else again. I'll _break_ you, you little cockslut, so that you'll need this every single day--"

"Ha-a_augh_! _Aaravos_!"

The use of the Startouch elf's name surprises him, and Aaravos's mouth drops open as he watches Viren cum _hard_, untouched.

It's so fucking hot. A few of the spurts land on him and the heat of it all is delicious.

Aaravos is riled up again now, and he drags a finger through some of the cum that landed on his chest and licks it slowly off his finger.

Viren looks like he may faint, watching him, and Aaravos smiles.

"You are _so_ pretty like this," he whispers, leaning in to kiss Viren and hearing the small sound that escapes when the human tastes his seed in the elf's mouth.

It quickly becomes apparent that Viren's cock is still hard and pulsing. The human clearly hasn't had a hands-free climax since the day he was teased into a ruined orgasm after the Council meeting, and he groans as he realizes that he's still just as desperate to cum as he was before.

"Mmm, what's the matter pet? Don't you want to get _fucked_?" Aaravos asks in a rough voice, pleased when Viren shivers.

"Y-Yes Master, please, please fuck me."

But Aaravos isn't done teasing; he spits onto his fingers and slides two up into Viren's ass this time, scissoring them inside.

Viren's hips buck backwards, instinctively trying to encourage the fingers further in. Aaravos will not get tired of this needy sight for _quite_ some time, he thinks.

"Say it again, Viren," he growls, his movements growing harsher.

The human cries out in what could be pain, but Aaravos doesn't care any more. He's too hot. He's touching Viren the way _he_ wants to, not what is best for the human.

Luckily Viren is still seeming to like it intensely, his cock already leaking precum again.

"_Master_," he moans, dark turbulent eyes snapping up to meet golden-navy blue ones.

"P-please... please fuck me... I n-need..."

"You need _what_, pet...?"

"N-need... your cock," Viren gasps, shuddering.

"In me... _please_...!"

Aaravos adds his third finger, rubbing the human's prostate mercilessly. Viren howls, going bow-shaped on the bed.

He's too fucking beautiful.

The Startouch elf won't admit it even to himself but Viren isn't the only one in a little too deep, here.

Aaravos shoves the thought away as he finally withdraws his fingers and wipes them off, casting a lube spell onto his dick.

"Spread your legs, pet," he grunts, positioning himself to glide inside that well-stretched hole.

And Viren is trembling, already arching closer, ready.

_Oh fuck yes_.

A noise somewhere between a moan and a growl escapes Aaravos's lips as he sheaths his cock inside Viren.

It's so _hot_...!

Both of them cry out when he's fully inside, and they rock together in tiny movements that cause them to gasp from the delicious friction.

It's so hot, it's like they're inside their own storm. Magic crackles in the air between them like electricity, as they begin to find a rhythm and move faster.

Dimly, the Startouch elf is aware that Viren is moaning his name, over and over again.

_Aaravos. _ Slide in, slide out, slide in again. _Aaravos._

The human's eyes are shut, and he still isn't touching his own cock, but gripping the Startouch elf's hips with both hands as they move together. His face is beet-red, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

_Aaravos_. Pulling back, pushing forward, pulling back again, pushing forward again and holding this time, shivering.

_Aaravos_. It's both a plea, and a sigh of gratitude. A desperate request and an affirmation.

His control is finally slipping in the haze of his own need. The Startouch elf growls, hooking his finger into Viren's collar and yanking on it, relishing the surprised yelp it pulls from him.

"_Yes_, you needy slut, feel this _cock_ inside you... hnnngh... feel _that_... and _that_," he adds, savoring Viren's broken cries on each punctuated thrust.

How many centuries has it been, since he was in the throes of such ecstasy as this? Though it was certainly fun to experiment through the mirror, this... is _much_ better.

"Look at me, Viren," Aaravos says in a molten voice.

When those stormy eyes are on his face he begins to choke Viren again.

This time, he doesn't hold the human down with his other hand. If Viren wishes to, he can struggle and get away to breathe.

But he doesn't.

Instead, when the human starts to twitch from a lack of air, he writhes wildly against Aaravos as if trying to cum rather than get a breath of air.

And suddenly Aaravos has to still, because that thought alone is almost enough to make him lose it.

The elf lets go of the chain and Viren takes gasping lungfuls of air in between screwing himself as far onto Aaravos's dick as he possibly can. The sight is just in-fucking-credible.

"Yes... oh, you're so fucking delicious Viren," Aaravos breathes, inhaling raggedly before leaning down to give the human a searing kiss, not letting him catch his breath back all the way.

The Startouch elf hears a helpless moan muffled into his lips and realizes the human is cumming again, Viren's body spasming so hard that it breaks the kiss.

It takes an incredible amount of willpower to ride out the delirious pleasure of that hot heat quivering around him without succumbing to his own orgasm, but Aaravos waits, shivering as the human's convulsions finally slow down as the last waves pass.

"Your cum is _everywhere_," Aaravos growls, continuing to fuck Viren slowly but surely.

"M-Master... p-please... too much," Viren gasps.

But Aaravos keeps going, the surprised noises that the human lets go from that flushed throat only making the Startouch elf hotter. He shifts his hips and tries a different angle and Viren flinches.

"Master _please_, g-give me a minute," the human's already begging.

Was he not fucking _listening_ before?! Or did he think Aaravos wasn't being serious when he said he wouldn't be done with Viren after one round?

"No," Aaravos says, relishing the way Viren's eyes widen.

"I'm going to fuck you until _I_ cum," Aaravos growls, upping the pace.

Viren cries out, but this time it seems more like in pain than pleasure. But the Startouch elf doesn't care.

For the first time in hundreds of years he's balls-deep in a hot hole and oh dear _gods_ it's too amazing to ever stop.

Fortunately for Viren he's already so close now, his composure fraying. He feels the human's ass reflexively clenching his cock every time it's thrusting in and _fuck_ but if that isn't the sweetest sensation in the entire world.

Of flesh, putting up delicious resistance but quickly yielding.

The human is a mess. A _wreck_. And his cock still hasn't softened.

"You still want it," Aaravos hisses, and Viren whines in protest.

"M-Master, it's t-too much," he gasps.

"P-please slow down, it-- ah! Hurts..."

Aaravos doesn't care. If anything, Viren's pained whimpers are pushing him closer and closer still to his release. His hips snap faster, harsh and erratic now.

"A-Aaravos please _stop_," Viren sobs, but with a snarl Aaravos silences him by choking the human again.

Now he's really _going_, pounding inside that tight heat while little strangled noises drift up to his ears from Viren's drooling mouth... oh _gods_!

It's all too much, not enough, too fucking much, the chain is shaking in Aaravos's hands as he feels those sweet muscles gripping his cock just right and oh yes yes _yes_.

The Startouch elf cums so hard, and for so long, he almost forgets he's still cutting off Viren's airflow. Finally he lets his arms go slack and Viren coughs wetly, shuddering beneath him and wringing delicious aftershocks from Aaravos.

"Mmmn..."

Viren is still coughing, though, piercing through the glow. Aaravos sighs and pulls out, wringing a gurgling noise from the human as he does.

"Here you are, pet," he says, proffering water again. Watching Viren drink, he notices that the human's hard-on has diminished completely.

So he _had_ hurt him. Some after care would be needed, then...

It wouldn't do to make Viren doubt this arrangement already.

Casting a cleaning spell first, Aaravos thinks for a few moments and then recalls an incantation for a sore throat, using it to soothe Viren's neck from the choking. Then he does a second one, for the soreness deeper inside... 

Viren's eyes meet his for the first time since the Startouch elf had told him _no_.

"Master... what was that?"

"Just something for the pain, pet... I don't want you to be hurting from this," Aaravos whispers, lying through his pearly teeth.

He wants Viren to hurt. Oh, he wants that _very_ much.

But he has to get the human to trust him further, first. He has to awaken Viren's... _appetite_ for danger.

Until then, he must pretend that being gentle is something he is capable of.

Viren looks relieved, even chuckles a little. "I... wasn't sure that was the case, a few minutes ago."

"I got carried away. I always want you to be enjoying yourself, pet, please believe me..."

"...I do, Master."

Aaravos's eyes close as he savors this moment. He's pushed past Viren's defenses and still the human obeys and trusts him... it's _sinful_ how good this feels.

Leaning in to kiss Viren softly, the elf's tongue snakes out over the human's pink bottom lip. And when Viren kisses back, Aaravos knows he has succeeded. Soon, the pretty needy human will be eating out of the palm of his hand.

The name of this game, Aaravos thinks to himself, is _patience_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/01/2019: thank you for reading, your feedback is a gift~  
please do let me know if you have any ideas and/or requests for these two now that they're together, I'm gonna take a break from this one for a few weeks while I try to finish another chapter of my tragic Virrow fic and a fluffy scene or three from the Join Me series' universe.


	8. Sense of Elation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Tags are updated but still, the beginning of this chapter may get squicky if you don't like candle wax play or dubcon. But it doesn't finish that way. 
> 
> Thank you to 6Husbandos for helping craft the theme for this chapter (the switch up)! :3 
> 
> Chapter Title is from "Time is Running Out" by Muse. The lyrics to that song are too perfect for Viravos... yes I basically just listened to various tracks by Muse for 3 days in order to write this :P 
> 
> _I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_
> 
> _You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_
> 
> _You will be  
The death of me_
> 
> _I wanted freedom,  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_
> 
> _Now that you know I'm trapped_  
_Sense of elation_  
_You'll never dream of breaking this fixation_
> 
> _You will squeeze the life out of me_

It's only been a month, but to Viren it feels like a lifetime.

Aaravos keeps bringing him to the brink of shattering then putting him back together in such an exquisite fashion that it leaves him aching for more every time. He hasn't taken the collar off except to briefly wash it a few times since Aaravos first put it on, as the chain can be unhooked and reattached.

Viren's scarcely been able to focus on anything except fulfilling Aaravos's demands, and indeed the elf seems to be reveling in that and asking for more and more of his time, lately... to the point where the High Mage has needed to use his remedy for Dark Magic facial effects, just to hide the nastier looking bruises from prying eyes.

Tonight the human is blindfolded with a silk scarf that he recently purchased from the market, along with similar scarves that are binding his hands and feet together on the bed... he is nude otherwise. His heart is hammering in his chest, but Viren knows that it will be good. He trusts Aaravos...

He's also still afraid of the Startouch elf if he's being completely honest, but... if he'd wanted to kill or truly hurt Viren he would have done it by now, right? Viren hopes he's right.

It helps his assumption that Aaravos seems to be quite undone, every time Viren allows them to try something new to please the Startouch elf. And the way he nurses and caters to Viren's every little whim, after, until he is healed and whole again.

Aaravos would heal the bruises too if Viren didn't stop him from doing so every time. But something that had previously been buried deep within Viren has been dug out by the Startouch elf, and... he wants to keep a few as a reminder.

The ritual of burning them away with Dark Magic makes those marks a part of him not only in body, but in spirit. Whatever spell Aaravos has cast over him, he doesn't want to break it.

Tonight the High Mage hears the flick of a candle-light spell, and knows that Aaravos is lighting candles. One, two, three... four.

"What are the candles for, Master?" Viren asks, licking his lips.

"Have you ever felt melted wax on your skin, pet?"

"N-no."

Viren hears the sound of Aaravos undressing.

"No...? You've never even dipped your finger in?"

"Well... I guess I did do that, when I was younger, because if you do it right you can see your fingerprints in them when you shuck them off once dried. But it hurts."

"Yes, it hurts a little at first, but it fades quickly. Touching the wax with your finger tip is more sensitive than almost anywhere else on your body, you know," the Startouch elf purrs, and Viren shivers.

"Are you going to pour wax on me then, Master...?"

"Yes," Aaravos hisses softly.

"But only if you desire it."

"I desire to please you, Master," Viren breathes, the words rolling easily off his tongue now.

The High Mage knows he's in deep, but... his body has literally _never_ found these heights of pleasure before.

The lows of the pain, well... those are taking some getting used to. But there's a twisted pleasure in all of it that Viren's enjoying despite himself.

"Good pet," Aaravos mutters as he picks up the first candle.

"Roll onto your stomach for me, Viren... yes, just like that."

And Viren gasps in pain as the hot stream of wax hits him square in the middle of his lower back.

"Aaa_ahngh_! Master it _hurts_."

Tears prick the corners of Viren's eyes already, and he knows he doesn't like this.

Why does Aaravos like this? Because clearly he _does_... Viren can hear his pleased noises.

Is that what the elf really gets off on...? Only putting Viren back together to hurt him again?

But the painful heat of the wax is already fading, and Viren realizes the amount poured was small. The pain has already receded to a minor throbbing in a tiny area, and it kind of just results in a... buzzing across his skin.

He's loathe to admit it, but despite knowing the elf's fetish he still can't help giving in to Aaravos's demands.

Some nights, Viren's heart had nearly stopped beating at the tone in which the elf would speak to him, but.

If Aaravos had asked Viren to serve up his own head on a platter, Viren was pretty sure he'd do it.

Yet Aaravos hadn't asked... and he'd kept telling Viren all sorts of nice things, in between rounds of... whatever this kind of sex was. This was all still so new to him.

And Viren can't deny the rush of blood to his cock that comes from hearing Aaravos get hot and bothered torturing him in one way or another...

"M-Master..."

"Yes, that's it. Trust me, Viren, trust that this sensation will turn pleasurable if you let it," Aaravos purrs above him.

"Turn over, we'll try your stomach this time."

Viren does as he's told, and when the next dollop of melted wax hits him he cries out. It's larger than the first and the pain takes longer to recede. He feels a tear leak out of the outside corner of one eye, making his face itch under the blindfold.

Without any warning this time, a third pour comes-- larger still and on his collarbone-- and Viren makes a most undignified noise of pain, twitching away from the uncomfortable sudden heat rolling down his shoulder.

Aaravos exhales raggedly and leans over, putting down the candle on the bedside table, Viren hears the noise of the heavy brass candleholder hitting the wood.

"Do you have any _idea_ how gorgeous you are, Viren?" Aaravos gasps, his voice fraying like Viren's never heard it before.

Every word is going straight to the High Mage's cock despite the pain lingering from the hot wax.

"Your skin, reddening from the wax, showing that ruddy _humanness_... you look like an oil painting. Like a demigod," Aaravos drawls in his low bass voice, tracing his fingers reverently over Viren's skin as the elf picks off the already hardening chunks of wax with his other hand and tosses them away.

Viren swallows hard, as suddenly their faces are very close; he can feel Aaravos's heat, and breath.

Heart beating in his throat, Viren begs, "Master, please kiss me."

And Aaravos does.

Time slows down as they kiss over and over in Viren's favorite way-- a gentle crushing of lips no less needy for their softness.

Viren moans openly when they pause for breath; having the life kissed out of him by Aaravos is definitely the best thing _ever_.

It's so good, in fact, that he's forgotten today's 'experiment' and can't help his face from falling a bit when Aaravos sits back again and leans to grab the candle, the brass scraping the wood for a moment as he does so.

"...More wax, Master...?"

He wasn't really getting any pleasure from that; Viren likes being choked better even though that probably hurts him worse in the long run...

There's a pause as Aaravos re-seats himself on the bed, unmoving for several uncomfortably long moments of silence.

Viren's mouth goes dry and he gets the knife of panic in his gut telling himself _you've gone too far now. You're being selfish_.

But Aaravos perhaps notices that the human is trembling a little despite every effort to hold still, because when the elf speaks next his tone has softened.

"Viren... my obedient pet," Aaravos coos while leaning in to brush his fingers gently around the collar, not yet pulling on it.

Viren's skin erupts in goosebumps from the attention, but the human also feels his throat constrict reflexively in fear and anticipation. When Aaravos doesn't pull and withdraws his fingers Viren exhales harshly in relief a bit too loudly, an involuntary physical reaction that he usually stops but couldn't this time. Fuck.

Aaravos notices.

"Perhaps I've been a bit _too _rough with you lately," the Startouch elf murmurs, almost to himself.

Viren doesn't know how to respond to that, and hesitates. Aaravos has been pushing a lot of new things, many of which hurt at least a little. But the Startouch elf doesn't wait for him to respond.

"I have an idea."

The blindfold is being tugged off; Aaravos undoes the knot without hurry, re-tying the cloth around his own face instead and grinning.

"...Master...?"

Viren is confused, blinking as his eyes adjust to no longer being blindfolded.

"Viren..."

Aaravos frames Viren's face in his hands without hesitation or misplacement, and Viren wonders if Aaravos doesn't actually need his eyes to see. Given the elf's power, it wouldn't surprise him.

"Would you like to try this the other way around...? To feel what I feel, and to allow me to feel what you feel...? I would very much like you to pour some wax on me, if you would like to try."

Viren swallows hard, considering it. But before he can respond, Aaravos leans back on the bed, stretching out in the position of utter submission.

"Would you... _indulge_ me in this request, Viren...?"

Viren shivers, feeling a visceral _want_ rising in him that is different from any way he's wanted Aaravos before.

What Aaravos is offering him is... very heady. Quite tempting, if he's being honest. Seeing the elf spread out in front of him, Viren can now begin to understand the appeal of wanting someone like this.

"Yes," he gets out at last, his voice gone hoarse.

"Yes, Master, I will do this for you."

"Please... call me my name, for this."

Aaravos's tone is the closest to begging that Viren has ever heard it.

"Yes, M-- Aaravos," Viren breathes as he reaches with shaking fingers for one of the candles.

The High Mage watches the Startouch elf's stomach go taut in anticipation, watches Aaravos's smooth sparkling chest heaving as he breathes unevenly... nervously.

Seeing the same sign of fear in his partner that Viren has tried to stop himself from showing for months now, something washes through the human hot and fierce.

Something that wants to control, to _dominate_. Something that wants to make Aaravos cry out, to cry his name, to want nothing but _him_.

And oh, now he truly _understands_.

The High Mage doesn't say anything in warning before pouring the wax onto the Startouch elf's stomach, but the groan that escapes Aaravos's throat knocks the breath from Viren.

"Oh _yes_, Viren," the elf moans, writhing on the bed.

"It, hnn... it hurts so good... please, do it again..."

Viren does so as he bites back the _Yes Master_ that springs to his tongue, pouring over Aaravos's chest this time and purposefully aiming for it to trail over a nipple. He has aimed correctly, and the elf shudders.

"_Viren_...!"

Viren's mouth is hanging open as he pants, unable to control himself. His cock is throbbing, but so is Aaravos's-- the Startouch elf is quivering, eager already for the next hit. Viren switches candles to get more fresh wax before delivering the next drip.

Soon Aaravos's whole stomach and chest is covered in rapidly-drying wax, and Viren pauses again to pick off the bits just as had been done to him earlier.

"Please, Viren, keep going," Aaravos whispers, knowing that Viren is close because he can likely _feel_ Viren's hot breaths nearby.

So Viren does something very reckless indeed.

The human pulls a candlestick _out_ of its holder, taking the lit candle and dropping it lengthwise down the middle Aaravos's chest, following with his own body to extinguish it.

Aaravos screams out in pain, and Viren does too-- even a second touching flame is a second too long. But now the wax is sealing them together a little, and Viren shivers through the pain, noticing that Aaravos is laughing breathlessly.

"Th-- that was-- _exquisite,_" Aaravos gasps, then he whimpers as Viren grinds down against the elf.

"You're not regretting this, Aaravos?" Viren asks, biting at Aaravos's shoulder in a fit of possessiveness.

"A_aah_!"

Aaravos bucks underneath him and Viren loses track of the conversation as he feels their cocks pulse together.

It's so _hot_.

"P-_please _Viren... please fuck me."

Now _that's _uncharted territory. But Viren can't deny he's thought about it, and is very into the idea.

"You want me inside you?" he says in response, leaning in to speak low in Aaravos's ear.

"You want to cum on my cock? Tell me you need it..."

"A_ah_... I need it," Aaravos breathes, clutching desperately at Viren.

"I need your cock inside me, oh Viren _please_..."

"Your wish is my command," Viren purrs, delighted at the way Aaravos exhales harshly from that response.

It really does feel so different on this side of things... but also the same.

It's just a new point of view.

Once Viren's cleared away the candle and broken wax bits again, he licks his lips looking down at the elf.

"Suck me then," he whispers, his throat working as he lifts his fingers to Aaravos's lips and the Startouch elf _devours_ them.

"Hnn... that's enough," he finally grinds out after watching for many mesmerizing seconds.

Then the High Mage uses his dry hand to pull at Aaravos's hip, guiding him to turn around on the bed.

Soon Viren is staring at Aaravos's ass which has been thrust eagerly up to meet him, and the human is breathless for an entirely new reason. When Viren reaches his fingers up to touch he does so tentatively, not knowing how far he is allowed to go with this.

"Viren..."

Aaravos murmurs his name into his own forearms on the bed, sighing slowly as he relaxes back into the attention.

"Don't go gentle... you won't hurt me," the elf says quietly, and Viren doesn't understand at first.

"What do you mean? You can still feel physical hurt, Aaravos...."

"Mnn... not what I meant. I meant you _won't_ hurt me because whatever you do I will _like_."

"...O-oh."

The pieces clink into place in Viren's mind, and his breath leaves him in a rush.

"_Oh._"

"Yes, Viren... I can take it just as rough as I give," Aaravos husks, rocking back and forth in a way that belies his body's need and impatience despite his smooth unhurried words.

"So please... give it to me."

Viren doesn't have breath for a reply just yet, so he settles for sliding a second finger in alongside the first and twisting them much faster than he normally would to start.

Aaravos's back cracks as he jerks, inhaling sharply. One hand flails backward and lands on Viren's knee, squeezing desperately for a moment before letting go.

And all of a sudden Viren feels like _this_ is the most intimate they've ever been. In this, Viren feels the responsibility to give. Pleasure, attention, reassurance... were these all things that Aaravos also felt compelled to do, with him?

The High Mage doesn't say anything, letting the thoughts jumble around in his head as he continues to finger Aaravos.

Who is seeming to enjoy it very very much, if the snarling moans and the steadily leaking cock are anything to go by.

Finally the Startouch elf is seeming to get impatient.

"Virennn... please, _fuck_ me, I am ready," he promises.

"It's-- _nnh_\-- been a while but I will be fine..."

"'A while' is an interesting way of saying a few centuries," Viren teases as he withdraws his fingers, feeling bold.

And Aaravos laughs, flopping onto his back.

"I will still be fine regardless," he insists, taking the blindfold off.

"I want to see you now," he murmurs, as way of explanation for what he's doing.

"Want to watch you fuck me, Viren..."

And oh, that... is _so_ hot to hear. This devastatingly gorgeous elf in his bed has somehow gone from terrifying to... someone whose side Viren never wants to leave. When had that happened, exactly?

Probably somewhere around the time that Aaravos had asked Viren to fuck him.

Viren swallows hard, muttering a cleaning spell over his hand before positioning himself. The human's trying to get the right angle, and it takes him a bit. He hasn't fucked someone in a _long_ time, and his dick is jumping in excitement at the opportunity. He'd half-expected Aaravos to change his mind and take control again at some point, but... no.

This is really happening.

It's harder than Viren thought it would be, to push inside. He really is rusty with this; it feels like he's tearing the elf apart with how tight it is.

"Does... does it hurt?" he pants, and Aaravos just watches him with those glowing golden eyes, shaking his head no and arching into Viren.

Then the elf gasps softly, and Viren knows he's on the right track. Finally, he's fully sheathed inside, shivering from the effort of holding still. The pressure and heat is driving him mad!

"You can move now," Aaravos groans, gripping Viren's forearms.

"Please... please move..."

Viren does, and time slows down for a while as their wet breaths fill the air.

He shudders when Aaravos _squeezes_ his body around his cock, feeling trapped mid-thrust in the most delicious way before the contraction recedes.

"A-_Aaravos_," Viren moans, feeling the heat of desire crawling through his insides and making his muscles constrict. The human starts to move faster despite himself, and Aaravos lets out a breathless laugh.

"Yes... nnh... ha, yes, that's it love... let go."

Aaravos hasn't called him _love_ since he came through the mirror. Something deep, deep inside Viren twists. He knows that the feelings developing for Aaravos means he is vulnerable, but he can't help himself.

Buried deep inside this elf's hot ass, being called _love_, Viren allows himself to get lost in this fantasy, in the sensations threatening to drown him. He can scarcely breathe.

"Viren..."

His name comes to his ears distorted, like he's underwater. The High Mage lets himself lean down until he's almost lying on top of Aaravos to get better leverage, aware that drool is leaking out of the corner of his mouth and not really caring.

"Take... my cock," Viren grinds out.

Sentences are hard right now. Thankfully Aaravos isn't in a mocking mood today.

"Harder," is all the elf says, his voice rasping with arousal.

Viren struggles to deliver, still afraid he will hurt the elf if he moves too recklessly but finding that his own hips have a different idea. His movements are hurried now, greedy, almost wild as he gasps for breath on top of Aaravos.

Whose abs are undulating against him in the most alluring serpentine manner, his sweaty skin sparkling even brighter than usual as the elf's chest heaves. It is just unfair how beautiful Aaravos is. Viren blinks sweat out of his eyes, not wanting to have to close them and miss this view.

Finally though the friction is starting to get away with him and the giddy pressure of release starts to form in Viren's guts; part of him wants to slow down and draw this out, to stop himself from cumming so quickly, but... somehow it's hotter to just really _lose it. _

"So hot," the human growls, punctuating each word with hard drives inside.

"F-Fuck..."

Aaravos's hole is pulsing around him and oh _god_ it feels too good to even consider slowing down now...

"Give it all to me Viren," Aaravos says in a rush, and his hands move up to Viren's back to--

"A_aaagh_!"

Viren cries out, his vision going swimmy for a moment. Aaravos has just scratched his nails all the way down Viren's back.

And though it hurt, now the trails are pulsing fire over his skin and _fuck_ but this is just the right sensation all of a sudden. The way Aaravos is holding him while they're rocking together, so _desperately_, like he needs Viren just as much as Viren needs Aaravos.

Viren barely has time to think that, though, before Aaravos is cumming. _Very_ hard, if his scrunched-up face and near-silence are anything to go by.

All he lets out is a harsh grunt, as he stiffens and his cock slings rope after rope of thick cum all over himself between them. And his insides trap Viren's cock in a vice grip.

"_Fuck_!" Viren spits out when his pleasure crests to a peak and his own release explodes through him.

When the human remembers how to breathe again, his ears are ringing.

The High Mage's arms are trembling from the effort of holding himself up, and Viren sinks down on top of Aaravos who merely groans in response.

Neither of them speak for a long while as they catch their breath. Viren's just starting to worry that he's going to pass out into some kind of sex-induced coma when Aaravos shifts under him.

"Stay," is all he says, reaching up to trace his starry fingers through Viren's hair.

And Viren leans into the touch, looking at the elf who he's only known a few months, but who he feels knows _him_ better than anyone else in his life.

He wants to say things, dangerous things. Things that still might not be requited. But as Aaravos touches over his neck and Viren shivers, he lifts his head a little and watches Aaravos's eyes.

He's not the only one in too deep, here. Viren's sure of it.

They're drowning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Aaravos's character hasn't actually softened in this fic, it's Viren's perception of him that's changing. However, their relationship is becoming more complex to both of them and Aaravos may in fact be catching real feelings too... how he expresses them though... *cough* that's for next chapter ;) 
> 
> As always I'm happy to take scene suggestions for future chapters, your comments nourish me <3 thank you for reading!


	9. Regret...? (A Quiet Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed all previous chapter warnings somehow, this fic contains unhealthy BDSM & possessive behavior. This fic is NOT intended to represent an accurate depiction of BDSM culture in any way. If anything it is the warning of the opposite. There's a reason I'm writing this with my current favorite villains... if u want wholesome BDSM ur in the wrong fic series sorry not sorry :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please peruse the updated tags before reading, thanks!
> 
> thanks to HiroEB for the suggestion of branding, and 6Husbandos for the suggestion of cuddles :3 (yes, even the unhealthiest of relationships can have fluff moments!)
> 
> I pretty much wrote this while listening to "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung on repeat so if it's coming across soft that's why

Viren should have seen it coming, honestly, when Aaravos had requested him to acquire a custom wax seal stamp in the shape of the elf's chest crest. When he had spoken of a ritual that would "bond them together", Viren had naively thought the Startouch elf meant financially. Legally. Something that would require announcing Aaravos's presence to King Harrow, something the High Mage had still avoided doing.

But now, steaming white-hot in front of him, Viren finally understands why Aaravos had insisted on getting it done in _iron_. Why he hadn't minded waiting an extra week for the craftsman to put in the order with the blacksmith for the pieces.

He _really_ should have seen this coming. Of course an ancient being like Aaravos would want a more... primitive sign of bond.

Aaravos's eyes gleam with the reflection from the glowing seal, and he grins in a way that makes Viren's legs wobble. The High Mage's heart is pounding in his chest; he is afraid at how much this will hurt. The only experience he has close to this was accidentally touching the oven racks as a child, and that had been terrible.

"Today, Viren, you prove your _loyalty_ to me in a way mere words could never."

"Is this my... test then, Master?" Viren asks, swallowing hard and trying not to sound scared.

"Yes," Aaravos says while leaning in, and a moment later presses the brand to his bare shoulder.

And Viren screams in pain, but not loud enough to mask the groan of arousal from the elf.

"One more," Aaravos continues in a ragged voice, putting the brand back into its poker holder and stoking it back into the hot coals in the fireplace.

He's hard, evidently so.

Viren is nauseous and trying not to give in to it, breathing heavily and trying to ignore the throbbing waves going from the too-hot spot on his shoulder all across his torso.

"You're almost done, pet," Aaravos coos reassuringly, but Viren isn't positive he'll be able to keep himself together for this one.

His tongue feels heavy in his mouth and his insides are roiling.

"Now hold still... I want to make them even."

Aaravos pushes Viren's other shoulder back against the chair, and Viren shudders from the overstimulation. The rough fabric is too much on his bare skin, when the front of him is still _burning_ up... Viren can hear it, and _smell_ it. Like he's a piece of cooking meat.

Then Aaravos is going and getting the brand from the fireplace and removing it from its holder. Viren swallows down entirely too much saliva, feeling sick.

"Master, can we wait a minute--"

"No," Aaravos interrupts, and Viren clamps his jaw shut to stifle his objections.

The Startouch elf's eyes are glittering when he steps close again, and Viren drowns himself in those dark golden depths.

When the impact of the second brand makes him scream out, tears leak involuntarily down his cheeks before his eyes shut.

Then the agony is too much and everything fades to black.

\--

Aaravos's excitement wilts immediately, watching Viren's body slump into the chair slackjawed and twitching. He had hoped given their recent romps that Viren's pain tolerance would have been higher by now especially on the shoulders... but he has clearly miscalculated.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to be awake so that I could heal you and then kiss you..._

The elf drops the brand into its cooling tray then fetches a towel and dips it into the water basin he'd already prepared, dabbing it onto the spots of still-sizzling skin very gently. Viren twitches again but is still out cold.

Something... unpleasant is twisting at Aaravos's insides.

What is this feeling? ...Regret?

"I do not _have_ regrets," he hisses to his invalid plaything, but he does not mean it as much as he wishes to.

What is happening to him? This puny human can't possibly be affecting him this... severely. Perhaps he is ill.

Viren's open mouth is gaping and his breath smells metal-tinted with fear, the changing enzymes on his tongue wafting out into the air.

Aaravos goes to gently shut it, but he cannot even muster his usual level of disgust for strong human odors as he pushes Viren's jaw closed and leans the man's head to the side so it will stay that way. Somehow, even though Viren had agreed to this, Aaravos feels like he's gone too far this time.

Even after applying careful bandaging over both brand marks and reciting incantations to speed up the healing process, Aaravos can't seem to calm down. His heart is beating erratically, too fast and then not enough for several moments and he feels like he's gasping for air.

"This is ridiculous," the Startouch elf mutters to himself, pushing up to unsteady feet.

He staggers towards the wall, watching Viren breathing for several minutes before realizing he has to do something about this or he'll be frozen here forever.

So Aaravos does the most logical thing he can currently think of, picks Viren up bridal-style and carries him to bed.

\--

When Viren wakes up he groans in discomfort at the low-level throbbing in both his shoulders. But then he realizes there are fingers softly moving through his hair, and he sighs and stills.

"I know it still hurts," he hears Aaravos murmur above him, and then:

"I am sorry, Viren, for pushing you too much."

Viren cracks his eyes open, convinced he is still dreaming.

"Master?" he croaks out, unable to express his shock further at the unexpected apology.

That's when he realizes something else: that Aaravos is spooning him, or was until Viren twisted to be on his back. Now that he's awake that's the only position he can lie in without extreme pain. The Startouch elf is still cradling him though, pressed as close as he can manage everywhere but Viren's shoulders.

This is the first time, though, that this has ever happened. Even after sex, Aaravos has never held onto him this... tenderly. Certainly never for this long, either.

And Aaravos still hasn't answered him, so he adds: "How long was I out?"

"Mm, perhaps an hour; I am not sure. It is still afternoon, so not terribly long."

Both of them are nude in bed, except for Viren's bandaging, and he turns his head to press close to Aaravos's glowing chest.

"...I like this," he says quietly before he can stop himself, nuzzling his face into the elf's warm skin.

"..." Aaravos isn't responding, but Viren hears the elf's breath hitch when he kisses over Aaravos's chest.

"Stay with me," Viren says boldly, feeling like this is a good time to make such a request.

His body thrills to Aaravos's touch when he feels a warm arm come around his stomach and elbow, holding him secure but also with such gentleness. Sighing, Viren relaxes.

He's almost drifted off entirely when he feels soft kisses in his hair.

"Mm.... 'snice," he hums into Aaravos's skin.

"Get some rest, Viren," Aaravos soothes, and Viren sinks back down, definitely willing to fulfill that demand.

\--

Aaravos doesn't move for hours after Viren falls asleep again, except to very lightly touch his hair.

He knows that based on Viren's reaction, the human is not even upset with him. Aaravos marvels at how Viren has passed his 'loyalty test' with flying colors.

But... but.

Something has been stoked inside of Aaravos for a while now, something he'd been in denial about but could no longer be.

Even though he still very much wants to hurt Viren and ultimately destroy him, there's... something about the human that makes him feel vulnerable. Weak.

The Startouch elf knows that Viren will not die from what happened and yet, he cannot seem to leave the man's side. Seeing Viren snap into unconsciousness today felt _wrong_ in a way that it never had before with these human dolls Aaravos likes to collect.

Is it because Viren is a self-taught mage? Even an abomination, it's attempted flattery really. Viren has freed him from the mirror prison, after all. But no, it's not just that.

No part of what Aaravos is feeling is _obligation_. The elf leans down to kiss Viren's forehead, impossibly softly. His heart twists when he hears the human sigh, and feels him relax further.

..._I regret hurting you, Viren,_ Aaravos whispers to himself, in the turbulent quiet of his inner thoughts.

_And I regret more that I will not stop. _

\--

Viren wakes a long time later, feeling refreshed but stiff. His shoulders still hurt, but less so than before thanks to the spells accelerating the healing process.

Aaravos is still with him. That realization sends a thrill through him-- the elf is facing away from him on the bed, presumably also having fallen asleep. But all Viren can think is _he stayed with me_.

So despite his stiff body's protests, Viren rolls over onto his side and presses his face into Aaravos's back, lining his cheek bone up with the elf's shoulder blade.

"Mmm..."

The bass voice rumbles in that glowing chest as the Startouch elf awakens.

"Is that you back there Viren?" he asks, flailing his hand around slowly until he finds Viren's and pulling it around his waist.

"Mm, there you are."

Viren can only hum in contentment, because they've almost _never_ done this. Certainly not for this long. He wants this moment to last forever.

His heartbeat slows and Viren feels himself slipping back down again. The High Mage can't help it; he's so relaxed... he doesn't know how long this good mood of Aaravos's is going to last and he's going to enjoy it as much as possible while it does.

\--

_He's asleep again_, Aaravos realizes after a few minutes, and sighs. It has been so _boring_ being in bed all day with a recuperating Viren...

But no, that's not entirely true, the Startouch elf must admit to himself as he cradles Viren's hand to his chest.

That's not really true at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this part, sorry! It just didn't fit the vibe check for this one honestly but they'll get back into the happy freak stuff soon enough I promise :P 
> 
> I feel like I have to beat a dead horse but when Aaravos says Viren agreed to the branding HE IS REFERRING TO EXTREME DUBCON that I just didn't feel like writing that happens before the chapter starts. so Viren didn't actually agree so much as didn't say no, which is getting to be a staple in this relationship but just SAYING ugh (lmao I feel justified / validated in writing Aaravos be this terrible bc the canon version is getting this way fast ha like whaaaaat just happened in s3 y'all I'm still not processing it huhhhh)
> 
> thank u for reading <3 this past month was such a creative struggle I hate Capricorn season but now it's about to be MY TIME BAYBEEEEEZ so hopefully I'll be a bit more productive with updates! As always any comments/feedback/suggestions are craved :B


	10. Bloodsport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it sounds like. Title is from the track of the same name by the Sneaker Pimps.
> 
> _Sex and love is not a game  
A game is something you can win  
Maybe something kind of fun  
'Cause love is just a bloodsport, son_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gore violence & blood warning, please check the new tags, unhealthy relationship, possessive abusive behavior**
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn ya! I worked really hard on this chapter and I'm proud of it so don't like it don't read :P

Viren's eyes light up as he looks over the page of the newest tome he's acquired for his spellbook library. This spell is potent, and could increase his powers tenfold. He would be unstoppable. But... it requires blood.

His own. Quite a bit of it, in an extremely specific ritual involving carving sigils onto his chest.

The High Mage knows that Aaravos has a penchant for pain, but this is next-level. And it's only been a few days since the brand marks have healed down to bright red scars... they've only been intimate once in the past nine days-- since the bandages came off-- and Aaravos was almost _too_ gentle in bed with Viren for his liking.

Despite Viren keeping the collar on, Aaravos hasn't taken any initiative to use the chain with it and Viren is almost getting fidgety and disappointed enough to speak up about it.

Almost.

He hasn't yet because out of bed, Viren has _very_ much been liking the way Aaravos is treating him this week. Rather than being cold and standoffish as Viren has grown accustomed to these past few months, Aaravos suddenly won't stop giving him little touches for no reason at all.

Starry fingers playing at his earlobe and sideburns when he's sitting and the elf mage is standing behind him. Holding Viren close as they settle down to sleep instead of rolling over on the other side of the bed. Finding his hand in the morning and squeezing it as they both slowly awaken.

Viren has been wondering if that has anything to do with him passing the "loyalty test", or if Aaravos perhaps regretted how the whole branding situation played out and is now overcompensating by being more affectionate. Either way, he's not complaining overall, certainly not. He's more ensconced in this relationiship than ever.

But now he hopes that Aaravos will still help him with this... because oh, he doesn't think he's wanted _anything_ more.

\--

"Are you sure about this, Viren?" Aaravos asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You have read what this spell entails? I do not wish for any of this to be a... surprise, for you."

"I know what I'm asking for," Viren says, nodding enthusiastically.

"Please, Master, I want you to do this. I want _you_ to do this."

Aaravos breathes in slowly through his nose, savoring this delicious moment and committing it to memory.

After the branding, he was... unsure if he had pushed Viren too far. If this would make him be too cautious now in their intimacy, out of more fear than desire. He certainly hadn't questioned Aaravos being gentler so far... but now, the waiting and biding of the elf's time has paid off beautifully.

Aaravos has to remind himself to breathe.

Viren is asking, practically _begging_. For Aaravos to carve him wide open.

The feeling of absolute _control_ that washes through the Startouch elf is so overwhelming, almost like an orgasm but not quite as satisfying.

If this goes well... Viren will be his again. Totally and utterly. Physically. _Viscerally_.

And it's almost heady enough to make him faint.

But he shows none of that energy to Viren, his only outward expression being a long, hitching sigh.

"Oh, Viren... I want to do this _to_ you, and only you. Let us make the preparations."

\--

It takes Aaravos hours to practice the incantations, only interrupted so that he can make them a simple meal in the kitchen he's rigged up down here with Viren's help. After washing up Viren practices with him for his part, until the words are mostly memorized. Then they pick some herbs at twilight and hang them to dry overnight. In the morning after breakfast the herbs are ground and made into a paste for the ritual, and they practice the incantations again.

Now it is afternoon, and the candles are lit. Everything is ready.

Aaravos has to keep reminding himself to breathe deeply so that his hands will not shake from excitement.

Viren is spread out before him against the dungeon wall in a way that nearly makes his mouth go dry with want. Naked, and tied up like he's about to be roasted over a fire. Arms over his head, held up by restraints in the ceiling hooks.

_Trussed up like a holiday bird_ Aaravos's mind whispers before he can stop himself, and he swallows hard.

Picking up the knife, Aaravos blesses it with the ritual incantation. The Startouch elf does the same with the bowl of herb paste then returns to Viren and leans in close.

"Are you ready for this, pet?"

His voice is soft... dangerously so. Like a panther in the darkest night, padding through the jungle with barely a sound.

And Viren nods, exhaling harshly... Aaravos notices with delight that the human's cock is already stirring just from his voice, as usual. But this has to be more explicit to soothe the doubt still threatening to bubble up inside the elf, so Aaravos tries again.

"Say you're ready if you want it, Viren," he croons as he gently grasps the human's chin, fingering through the wiry beard.

"I'm ready, Master. Please," Viren begs, the human's pupils wide and beseeching already and how can Aaravos resist?

He cannot.

"Brace yourself," the elf whispers, leaning in to give Viren a chaste, too-soft kiss on the lips that makes the human whimper as it ends.

For a wild moment Aaravos wants to lean back in, to kiss those just-closed eyelids and to feel Viren's eyelashes against his lips. For a split second he wants to throw all this away and be tender. Where in the Universe did _that_ feeling come from?

That's not what they're here for, tonight. That's not what Viren has asked for. That's not what the bloodlust howling in Aaravos's veins is _begging_ for.

The urge to be softer is gone, for it had been fleeting after all.

Aaravos steps away to pick up the knife, tracing a finger along the top of the blade to find the tip. A thrill goes through him when he realizes Viren is watching his every move... and that the human's chest is moving more rapidly.

Even in getting the thing he wants the most in the world-- more power-- Viren is still _afraid_.

And Aaravos knows that this is the reason Viren will ultimately end up like all the others no matter what he may desire deep down. But best not to think about that now.

"Close your eyes," Aaravos hisses softly, knowing this isn't part of the ritual.

But it's a test, for Viren. Yes, another one.

And Viren does it, and the wave of pleasure that crests through Aaravos at the submission nearly makes him groan-- he bites his lip to stifle it.

Aaravos reaches out with his hand holding the knife, slowly... the tip comes to rest against Viren's chest, just under his right shoulder. The human's breathing a bit more shakily and breaks out in goosebumps, but otherwise stays still.

Finally Aaravos begins the incantation.

As he speaks the ancient words he sinks the newly-sharpened knife easily into Viren's flesh, carving the first stroke of the rune against his pectoral muscle. The cut isn't deep enough to cause severe tissue damage but it begins to bleed profusely and immediately.

Viren twitches only when Aaravos pulls away, and his eyes are still closed. So Aaravos leans in to finish the job, storing away this memory to savor later when time isn't working against him. He must focus; as much as he wants to only look at Viren's face while doing this he cannot.

Eight knife strokes later and three large runes are crying red rivers down Viren's chest, and the Startouch elf's heart is pounding loud in his ears.

Aaravos can't help raising the knife to his lips to taste that fresh blood for just a moment... he hears Viren whimper as the human watches him.

It's _so_ sinfully sweet, but unfortunately he can't linger. For Viren is trembling and trying valiantly to stop it, but already he's looking a bit pale and Aaravos knows they have to act fast. 

Grabbing the herb paste, the elf mage begins to smear it into the wounds as he finishes the last lines of the incantation. Viren says his part at the very end in a warbling voice as Aaravos holds both his hands on the human's chest, slick with Viren's blood.

Then the room fills with a jolt of purple light.

_CRACK_.

A sound as loud and immediate as thunder follows a second after the light.

And Viren slumps in his restraints, unconscious.

Aaravos's heart jumps to his throat and he hurriedly grabs the clean rags they prepared, applying pressure to the wounds.

He doesn't want to heal them shut until he's sure the spell has worked, but... he can't wait too long or Viren will bleed out.

"Viren," Aaravos whispers, shaking him gently.

"Viren... wake up..."

The Startouch elf kisses Viren's forehead, grimacing when he finds it clammy and cold.

Just when he's contemplating using magic to revive Viren, however, the man begins coughing and shuddering.

Aaravos is worried at first-- but then he notices that Viren's wounds are starting to heal all on their own. The elf's golden eyes widen as he watches the skin start to knit up without a single word of a healing incantation being spoken.

"It worked... it really worked. We've done it, Viren," he says as he undoes the human's restraints and helps his hands out of the wrist cuffs.

"It... worked?" Viren rasped, and Aaravos reaches for a glass of water.

"Yes, pet... look at your chest. It's already healing you."

Viren looks down at himself in shock, but by the time he closes his fingers around the water glass Aaravos offered him he's grinning.

"You did it," he says, drinking the water and setting the glass down before pulling Aaravos into a breathless, searing kiss.

"Thank you, Master..."

And just like that, the desire that had been stamped out a bit by Viren's brief lapse into unconsciousness comes roaring back through Aaravos's body.

"Do you feel it, pet?" The Startouch elf exhales into his ear.

"Your new power...?"

"Not yet," Viren admits, sounding a bit sheepish.

"I just... feel really _good_ right now."

"Oh? Well that's... fortunate..."

Aaravos moves lower, licking a wet trail down to the drying blood remaining on Viren's chest and stomach and noting with wonder that the runes on Viren's chest are already totally closed up. He kneels on the floor in front of Viren and then begins to taste the blood, groaning as the bitter tang fills his mouth. Even coagulating like this, it's still worth savoring.

Aaravos hears Viren's breath hitch and he smiles when he feels the human's hand in his hair, encouraging his activities.

"Aaravos," Viren moans, seeming utterly transfixed at what the Startouch elf is doing... so why would he stop?

"Soon your power will rival my own," Aaravos murmurs, knowing that part of this is just an act, but... right now, with Viren's blood on his tongue, the elf means these words more than he cares to admit.

_And before that day comes I must end you_.

Viren shivers above him, and Aaravos licks his lips before continuing.

"You'll be unstoppable... King Harrow himself will submit to your will..."

"Ngh, I don't want to talk politics right now," Viren groans, pulling on Aaravos's hair a little in irritation... too bad for Viren that Aaravos _likes_ that, so all it does is turn him on more.

"Ah... then what would you like to do, Viren?" Aaravos asks, looking up-- not a common position, for him.

Viren seems to realize that the power dynamic between them has... shifted. Something in those obsidian eyes glitters as he thumbs over Aaravos's chin, which is now sticky with Viren's rapidly drying blood.

"I want to fuck your mouth," he blurts out viciously, and Aaravos cannot suppress the shudder that wracks his body from that demanding tone.

Viren thinks he is in control, here... but Aaravos was the one who cut _into_ that deliciously _human_ chest cavity just minutes ago. The elf felt the muscles yield, under his knife... he watched that red blood bead up and thought to himself, _I did this_. _I did this to you and you begged me to do it. _

For that control, for that relinquishing of one's body to him... Aaravos can spare Viren a moment of hearted release. It's only fair.

So he grins, giving Viren his best demure expression.

"Then do it. Take what you desire from me, do not hesitate."

Viren growls, shoving his half-hard cock between Aaravos's lips without delay.

But his pent-up energy quickly gives way to the human's usual level of need; when he's fully hard and slows down enough so that Aaravos can properly suck him the elf's tongue rides along the vein of the human's cock in a way he knows drives Viren mad.

"A-_Aaravos_," the High Mage whines, writhing into the Startouch elf.

Aaravos hums around Viren's cock, making the most wanton noises he can make with his mouth full. It results in Viren shivering all over, fingers tightening up in his hair again. When the elf feels the human's nails digging into his scalp his own shiver of arousal crashes through him and spurs him to redouble his efforts.

"A_aaah_!"

Viren's voice breaks into falsetto range as he cries out, and Aaravos wishes he had a better view of that flushed face.

All that blood inside Viren, pulsing around, causing his dick to be hard and his face to be red. All that deliciously _human_ blood that he's now tasted fresh...

Aaravos's own need is throbbing by this point, but he wants to make Viren lose it first. Groaning around the human's cock, he relaxes his throat to take Viren in even deeper.

Viren makes a strangled gurgling noise, in response, and it thrums through Aaravos like Dark Magic. Hot and forbidden and luscious and perfect.

Then a beat later Aaravos realizes that it _is_ Dark Magic he's feeling. _Viren's_ magic. And suddenly, he can't hold himself back-- the elf's own magic flows out from within, crackling with Viren's and sends tremors through them both.

"Aaravos," Viren gasps, and they lock eyes.

Aaravos focuses his magical energy on squeezing Viren's cock in the best way possible and is rewarded with a stuttering moan.

"The m-magic-- it's--"

Aaravos groans around Viren's cock again, as if to say _just let it happen and give in_.

And thankfully Viren seems to understand because his head falls back as he lets out a breathless noise... then Aaravos feels Viren's magic course _through_ him again but longer, more heated and lingering this time and _oh_ it's good.

Whatever conflicts will surely arise from Viren's ego boost due to his increased powers, Aaravos cannot be bothered to care about because right now? This alone was worth doing the ritual.

This is a memory he's going to orgasm to long after Viren is dead.

Above him, Viren is getting close if the helpless panting and reckless movements are anything to go by. Aaravos breathes in through his nose, staying in place, and at last Viren bucks once, twice, three times and _oh yes_ that magic, that new hot-blooded magic is searing through Aaravos's veins--

"Haa_aaaaugh_!"

He feels Viren explode in his mouth and swallows down everything he's given, every drop, shivering as the human's magic keeps sizzling through him from Viren's afteshocks. The competing sour, bitter tastes of blood and semen mingle in his mouth and Aaravos feels _filthy_ in the best way.

"Mmm..."

Looking up at a thoroughly debauched, sweating Viren catching his breath, Aaravos is so horny he can barely see at all through his haze of lust.

But right now he cannot take anything from Viren that Viren won't initiate. This was a gesture of trust, tonight, and he cannot break it now after all this effort. So despite the raging arousal inside making him tremble, Aaravos backs off and stands up.

"How are you feeling now, pet...?"

Viren leans into him, and instinctively Aaravos's arms come up around the human to cradle him close.

"Tired... but... what about you?" Viren asks muzzily, palming awkwardly over Aaravos's erection and making the Startouch elf hiss.

"Ah... I can take care of this myself, if you'd like to rest," he insists, licking sweat off of Viren's temple... Aaravos can't resist, he's still running _so_ hot. And now Viren is flushed and warm too, not cold like earlier, and it's so much _better_.

"Mmn... you really would be all right with that, Master?"

Viren hadn't called Aaravos Master once while fucking his face, but now was back to it right away...

Aaravos had thought, for a moment or two back there, that Viren's new power might go to his head and that he might forget just how this relationship worked.

But he had not had proper faith in Viren, it seemed... and not for the first time, Aaravos marvels at the human's loyalty.

"Of course," he reassures Viren, stroking a hand down his spine.

"Would you like to wash up first? I can finish off while you're bathing."

"That... would be really lovely actually. I'm... very sticky," Viren says, chuckling. The sound is music to Aaravos's ears.

\--

Viren sighs in contentment, stretching out in the bath for a moment before starting to wash himself. He loves having hot baths down here now that Aaravos can simply conjure the hot water; it's so much easier than lugging cold water and then making it hot after like he's used to doing. The hot water has perked him right up and he feels like he's gotten a second wind.

He knows that Aaravos is masturbating back in the bedroom, and the thought is getting him a bit fidgety as he rubs soap over his chest to wash off, looking at the already-healed marks in wonder. He didn't think he would be capable of getting horny again today after the strength of that orgasm-- Aaravos sucking _him_ off after completing a ritual to give _him_ more power? He'd nearly passed out cumming so hard.

But now, knowing that Aaravos was so hot from everything that he couldn't not finish himself off has Viren squirming in the bath.

He presses a finger up inside himself and his eyes flutter closed as he thinks about everything that just happened... how _hot _it was to have the powerful elf mage swallowing down his cum. When he's added a second finger and is really starting to get going, he suddenly stops.

What is he doing? Aaravos is just down the hall.

Viren rushes through washing up, getting out and wrapping a towel around him as he walks back down the little hall to the dungeon bedroom he set up for Aaravos.

Walking in without knocking, Viren's breath is stolen by the sight greeting him. Of Aaravos, sprawled out on the bed, fisting himself desperately. Or he was, before Viren came in and interrupted him. Now the Startouch elf groans, reluctantly halting his movements as he starts to sit up.

"What is it, pet, do you need something--"

"I need _you_," Viren says in a rush, clambering onto the bed and letting the towel fall forgotten to the floor. He's still damp from the bath, but he presses close to Aaravos, close enough to feel the rumble of his chest when the elf laughs.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to continue the fun hm? Did you even dry off?" he teases, but when Viren kisses him Aaravos just moans, and those warm strong arms wrap around him tight.

Viren knows that he and Aaravos could rule the world together.

Now, with his increased power that he can _feel_ flowing through him already, Viren knows that Aaravos not only trusts him, but admires him and wants him to succeed... and it's such a heady feeling, to finally start getting everything he's ever wanted.

Aaravos might be his "Master" but right now, Viren feels very much _in charge_. Especially when Aaravos is quivering against him, his cock leaking precum onto Viren's leg.

When they stop kissing to breathe, Viren mutters a lube spell onto Aaravos's cock and gets his fingers slick on the wetness before trailing it back to his own entrance. He's already mostly prepped from the bath, but lube always helps.

Then Viren straddles a breathless Aaravos, taking a moment to position himself before sinking down slowly... _oh_ so slowly onto that magnificent dick.

"Hnn_nngh_!"

Oh it's so _intense_ like this, gravity pulling him down faster and deeper than he's ready for right away-- but hearing that raw groan ripping itself from Aaravos's throat was more than worth it.

"Yes... oh, _Viren_," Aaravos growls, saying something in Elvish as he thrusts up.

And Viren gasps, his hands flailing to grab onto Aaravos's hips to anchor him as they grind together.

"_Master_," he moans when their hips bump together in _just _the right way, with Aaravos's cock jutting right against his prostate.

All of a sudden a hand is at his throat, tugging on the collar.

"My pretty pet..."

Aaravos lapses into Elvish again for a few words, looking up at him with a wild, heated gaze.

Then he twists his index finger into the loop where the chain would hook and _yanks_ Viren's head down to his own, capturing him in a possessive kiss.

Viren feels his new magic soaking from his pores like sweat, as if Aaravos's desire is drawing it out by force. He can't stop it, can't even hope to control it-- clearly he will need some tutelage from Aaravos later before this gets out of hand, but for now?

Right now it feels so sinfully _good_ to ride this high, unconcerned with controlling the forces inside him that have been summoned in a surge. Their bodies move together with less precision and more debilitating need, and Viren feels Aaravos's magic crackling alongside his own in the air around them and _oh_ it's so hot.

"Master," Viren gasps out, when the shifting of the angle of that dick inside has him seeing stars in his vision.

Aaravos grunts and stiffens suddenly below him, letting go of the collar, and a moment later lets out an explosive exhale as his body writhes uncontrollably.

The Startouch elf is cumming, long and hard, and Viren can _feel_ that giant cock pulsing inside his ass and oh _god_ it's so hot so good yes... Viren sits up, putting more weight on Aaravos's groin and feeling prideful when that movement makes the elf twitch from aftershocks.

Taking his own cock in hand, Viren coaxes some magic out of his fingertips and moans loud when the sizzling heat surrounds his sensitive flesh. He squeezes his hand as well as instinctively begging the magic to tighten its grip on him, and when it does he's delirious.

He's so _close_ already but time is slowing down somehow... Viren can count each of their breaths, each pulse of his rapid heartbeat, each pulse of Aaravos's still-hard cock inside him.

The magic is burning him, but in the best possible way.

He wants to stay in this hazy perfect pleasure moment forever... but all too soon he feels himself teetering on that edge, _ohyesjustrightyesyes_. Just a few more tight tugs and--

"Nn_nnh!_"

He cums almost silently this time, gasping softly, but it is no less intense than earlier. It's so powerful, with the magic surrounding them through the pulses... Viren collapses down on top of Aaravos, panting.

Starry arms wind around him, and Viren shifts so that he can rest his head in the crook of the Startouch elf's shoulder. They're both still catching their breath, and Viren laughs a little.

"This magic has me running so _hot, _Aaravos... you're gonna... have to help me reign it in..."

"Mm, a pity that," Aaravos sighs, tracing his fingers over the back of Viren's neck in a way that gives him goosebumps.

"You were magnificent letting yourself go."

Viren shivers, from the touch and the words both.

"It was... pretty amazing, what just happened. All of it. Thank you for doing this with me."

"Thank you for trusting me," Aaravos murmurs into his ear, holding Viren a little tighter.

"Can we... stay like this?" Viren asks, the heaviness of his limbs weighing him down.

He feels the slight whuff of air as Aaravos chuckles nearby.

"For as long as you like, Viren."

Fingers are moving slowly through his hair, making Viren sigh as his eyes slide closed.

And he quickly drifts off to sleep, warm and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the awesome suggestions and feedback on this series! My birthday is coming up here on the 15th and it would be ever so nice a present to know how you lovelies felt about this chapter, good or bad or anything in between~


	11. Most faithful mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren gets a lesson in control that doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Viren has bitten off WAY more than he can chew and Aaravos is being pretty surprisingly coy about it
> 
> Warning again for choking, it's already in the tags but please review them, there are a few new ones.
> 
> Title is from "Teardrop" by Massive Attack
> 
> _Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire  
Of a confession  
Fearless on my breath_

"So, Viren..."

It is the late afternoon and golden light is spilling over everything, casting rich purple shadows in the crevices and corners.

They're sitting outside in the court yard; Aaravos has temporarily cloaked himself so that he can leave the dungeon without causing a stir.

No one besides Viren knows about him still.

Viren has brought up the possibility of introducing Aaravos to King Harrow and his children and everyone else but, each time the elf has shot it down. Viren stopped trying last week when the response got particularly nasty.

The High Mage hadn't been expecting _this _instead however... now he has to act like Aaravos isn't right there in front of him when the elf clearly is.

Aaravos has even figured out how to mask his voice so that he's speaking _only_ in Viren's ear. It reminds Viren of when they'd communicated through a beetle-- except this time there's no creepy-crawly feeling on his ear, only that sultry smooth voice that melts him like butter.

Fighting down a shiver, Viren swallows and looks up. The _yes, Aaravos_? is implied when he makes eye contact with the elf.

Aaravos nods, satisfied with that level of acknowledgement.

"This will be a perfect opportunity for you to truly exercise restraint with your powers," the Startouch elf continues.

"Hmm," Viren hums, watching a couple of council members walking back from the library with arms full of scrolls and books.

He waves to them awkwardly and they incline their heads but their hands are too full to wave back.

"Trust me," Aaravos says with a smirk.

No doubt he enjoys Viren's discomfiture already, the bastard.

But Viren can't bring himself to even muster indignation... not when he's already enjoying the fact that this voice is only for _him_. Enjoying it, debatably, far too much for his or anyone else's good.

"I do," he murmurs, taking advantage of the solitude they have right now.

"You know I do," he adds as his gaze fixes right on Aaravos-- he is the only one who can see the Startouch elf.

A beat later he grins to see Aaravos's shoulders shake once in a brief but unmistakable shiver.

Then Viren lays back on the grass and closes his eyes, waiting for his Master's voice to return in his ear and sighing quietly in contentment when it does.

"Yes... you have been very loyal, pet. Passing every test I give you without hesitation or complaint. You've truly impressed me... but today we can go further, I think."

"Further how?"

He doesn't get an answer, and after a few moments of silence Viren cracks one eye open and lifts his head. Aaravos is crawling towards him on hands and knees, and Viren is so visually arrested by that enticing sight that by the time he realizes Aaravos has leaned in for a kiss, it's too late.

He can't do anything but give in, moaning as their lips connect in a heated passion. Even though they've lived together for months now Viren is still undone immediately by those warm, demanding lips on his own...

But then he whimpers as the lips recede just as suddenly as they'd come, Aaravos frowning down at him.

"Really, Viren, you can't do better than that? You're lucky no one's currently in the courtyard."

"S-sorry Master," Viren whispers breathlessly, reaching instinctively towards Aaravos.

"I'll do better..."

"See that you do," Aaravos intones with authority, and it's fortunate he's already sprawled on the ground because Viren can't help shivering from the intensity of that command.

Aaravos chuckles. Then the Startouch elf follows it up with another kiss; though Viren feels a bit like he's suffocating at first, finally he learns to breathe without making noise while they kiss and _oh_ it's hotter than he's expected it would be.

Aaravos's hand has wrapped around the back of Viren's neck, fingers toying around with the collar. It makes Viren's skin break out in goosebumps.

He finds himself thinking _Please_, but for a few breathless moments doesn't know how to ask without verbalizing it aloud.

Already to any onlooker he must look like he's having some sort of seizure on the ground... even in the shade of the old oak tree, it'd be visible.

Viren's hand flails, gripping Aaravos's shoulder and squeezing harder than he normally would.

Aaravos hisses softly from it.

"Hnn... something you wanted, pet...?"

Viren juts his head to the side, exposing his neck and the collar and looking Aaravos in the eye. He hopes his expression looks pleading enough...

"You want this?" Aaravos murmurs while hooking his finger in the collar's leash ring.

Viren nods frantically, licking sweat off his upper lip.

"Oh, I know you do," Aaravos croons as he also licks his lips before leaning in for another kiss.

Viren can't do anything but respond, he's running so hot now... and when the Startouch elf slowly begins cutting off his airflow by pulling on the collar, he's relishing every moment.

"Hk--"

Viren chokes when his esophagus begins to compress from the pressure of the pull, his cock pulsing at the way Aaravos's golden eyes are boring into his with a smouldering flame.

No longer is he afraid of Aaravos. Especially now that his own power has been amplified... Viren feels like the Startouch elf is his equal, yet thinking about it makes this sexual dynamic they have somehow more intense.

Tendrils of his new magic start to sneak out, at that thought -- after all, every time they've had sex since the ritual it's happened. But now Viren struggles to remember his teachings from the past few days...

Aaravos has explained how to compartmentalize the power, to store it away and keep it battened down so that it won't become unruly and uncontrollable.

It's _so_ much more difficult to control the urges of his powers inside when he's turned on, though... now Viren understands why Aaravos wants to test him this way. Arousal and casting do _not_ go together.

Trembling, Viren tries to suck in what little air he can and reel back in the magic threatening to snap out from the contact points he has with Aaravos. His eyes slide closed again and his body convulses as he draws his power _inward_, not letting it seethe out of his pores uncontrollably...

It's so hard not to give in. Especially when he can't _breathe_!

But finally Aaravos lets go, and Viren sucks in breaths so sweet that his cock dampens the front of his pants.

"Look at you," Aaravos drawls, looking amused but not displeased.

"Not bad for your first attempt, Viren. But can you keep it up...? Or will your body break and cum on the power having its way with you?"

Viren hisses, having to bite his lip from making more noise as his body thrills to Aaravos's voice. His skin is itching, sweating from heat and wanting to be free of cloth and restriction.

The power within murmurs that it could disrobe Viren immediately, that the cool air on his skin would feel _so_ lovely...

Viren gasps, and belatedly realizes that Aaravos is choking him again.

He hasn't braced himself and has even less air than before... in the brief surge of panic that accompanies that realization, that magic is trying to entice him again.

_Viren, this power will let you do anything. You could create a chamber, soundproof and invisible to everyone else around you, so that you and Aaravos would be concealed out here. Then you wouldn't have to be quiet. _

But the whole point is to exercise restraint... though that reasoning's getting foggier by the second.

Viren's eyes loll back as Aaravos chokes him, bucking under the Startouch elf; Aaravos snarls low in his throat and tightens his grip further still.

Delirious, teetering on the edge between madness and total submission... Viren loses control.

Overwhelmed from the desire in Aaravos's flaming eyes, Viren's new power fuses hotly to the human mage's senses as it lances across his limbs. Purple light is everywhere, blinding him for several breathless moments.

"What have you done, Viren?" Aaravos growls in warning as he lets Viren's collar go; after a moment of blinking away the brightness he begins to laugh.

"Ah... so you have failed today's test. Fortunately for you I cannot say I am upset by this turn of events."

Viren is still gasping for breath. It's not until he feels kisses close to-- but not on-- his lips that his eyes flutter open.

"Wh-- what--"

"You know what you did. I felt your desire for it after all," Aaravos murmurs, trailing his lips along Viren's jaw in the way he's discovered makes the human shiver most.

This time is no different and he grins against Viren's pebbling skin.

"It's quite a mix of spellcrafting to create an invisible _and_ soundproof chamber both at once, and big enough for two... you really are something," he says into Viren's neck.

"Mm... can't help it... this is what you do to me," Viren replies, a bit more candidly than he's intended. But Aaravos doesn't seem to mind.

On the contrary, the way that he keeps kissing Viren's neck is making it _very_ difficult not to moan... but then Viren remembers what's just happened. He doesn't have to be quiet any more!

So he lets his eyes slide closed as he groans, and is pleased to feel Aaravos shiver against him.

"Yes," that deep voice rumbles through Viren's core, "Let me hear you, Viren, don't hold back..."

As if he really could! Viren knows he's in too deep.

"A-_ah_," the human whines when Aaravos arches into him.

They're lying hip to hip; the Startouch elf watches with a smirk on his face as people walk through the courtyard mere feet in front of them, completely oblivious to Viren's lewd noises of pleasure.

"They can't see or hear a thing... oh, Viren, how _naughty_ you are. Finding this loophole to avoid the lesson..."

"Hnnh... you gonna... just spend time rubbing it in my face talking, or are you gonna _fuck_ me?" Viren says, clutching hungrily at Aaravos.

The human mage's cock is leaking full on now, oozing through his pants from those rounds of choking, and he's getting impatient.

"Hm, what was that? Address me properly or not at all," Aaravos hisses, his voice going dangerously low in the most delicious way that makes Viren shudder.

"Please fuck me, Master," he gasps, desperate.

"_Please_...!"

"Wanton whore," Aaravos sneers, but the elf's own bulge is noticeable through his clothing.

And suddenly, Viren wants to show Aaravos _just_ how impatient he is for that starry dick.

Another flash of purple light and they're both naked, their clothing nowhere to be found. Viren isn't exactly sure what's happened to it, blinking as the spellcasting sparks sizzle through him.

Right now he can't really be bothered to care. Not when Aaravos is licking his lips and looking down at Viren like he's his last meal... oh, gods.

Those sparkling fingers dance over Viren's pale skin, tracing over the runes that have been carved into him. Viren swears he can see something burning in Aaravos's eyes, that there is truly a flame within...

"You _need_ it, don't you pet." Aaravos shifts his hips until they're cock to cock and arches slow and hard into Viren.

"Yes, oh _yes_!" Viren cries out, beyond embarrassment that he's watching Council members walking right past them...

Whatever Aaravos has done to him, his soul has been ensnared completely. This connection has surpassed anything else in Viren's life... he can't be bothered to be upset at the implications of that truth at the current moment.

"_Please_ fuck me, Master," he begs, beyond any shame or pride.

And when he watches Aaravos shudder above him he doesn't think he holds power over the elf, any more... only that Aaravos is just as into this as he is. Which is all Viren's ever wanted out of a relationship, really.

Never thought he'd get with an elf, but... life is strange that way. Viren watches with growing anticipation as Aaravos casts a lube spell on his hand, then trails it to the human's entrance and starts to push inside with one finger followed quickly by a second.

"N_nn_... not... gonna use the-- prep spell, Master?" Viren asks in a wobbly voice as he's stretched in ways he _still_ can't anticipate, no matter how many times it happens.

It's just so _intense_.

"What's the rush?" Aaravos asks in reply, drawing out the soft _sh_ sound at the end of the word.

"Your chamber has the strength to hold for hours, Viren... can't you feel it?"

Viren can feel it, somewhat belatedly behind the fiery pleasure of the sexual foreplay. But it still takes him by surprise that Aaravos can also feel and know it, to an extent better than he's able to even after nearly a week of training and education.

Viren remembers he's been asked a question and nods, his head bobbing through the haze of heat that he imagines is hanging thick and low over them both like a cloud.

"Yes... nn... just always in a rush to have you inside," he breathes out, grasping at whatever parts of Aaravos he can reach in this position.

"Need it... need _you_, Aaravos..."

"Your impatience slights your victory," Aaravos rasps, his voice raw with desire yet still somehow metered and perfect.

Viren's eyes slide shut as every deep syllable burns through him sweeter than the finest wine.

"Just give in to it all, Viren. You've already lost this round to the power that's spilling out faster than your sweat... so let _go_."

Aaravos's final words are punctuated by a clever _twist_ of those girthy yet graceful elven fingers, and Viren makes a choked noise as his breath leaves him all at once.

And just as soon as he's sucked in a few harsh lungfuls to try and get it back, Aaravos is strangling him again with his other hand, muttering "I should have brought the chain..."

Viren nearly froths at the mouth at that. It's been so long since they've used the chain that just talking about it is fanning the delirious fires within, fires that Aaravos has been keeping lit for months now.

His eyes snap open, and he struggles to say "Master"... it doesn't go too well while being choked.

Luckily Aaravos seems to understand anyway, smirking down at Viren only for a moment before letting go.

"You are _so_ pretty when you beg, pet..."

Viren coughs a little, feeling shudders of relief wrack his body as his lungs can breathe again.

"_Please_," he groans, his tone as mangled as his throat feels, but he doesn't _care_.

He _needs_ this.

"Master..."

Viren's voice cracks.

"Fuck me, please..."

Aaravos's body shivers so violently that Viren feels the ripple. Then he hears a gravelly grunt above him and he can barely breathe despite no longer being choked.

"I'm going to destroy you," the Startouch elf says in a primal tone as he withdraws his fingers and casts the lube spell onto his hand again, this time palming over his cock.

"_Please_," Viren wheezes out, his voice barely above a whisper not by intent.

He's so breathless watching Aaravos prep himself that he's already squirming...

Aaravos notices, the corner of the elf's purple lips hitching up in a snarl.

"Dirty cockslut," he hiss-whispers back, and Viren shivers as the words worm through him and leave a gaping need in their wake.

"I-I am," Viren moans brokenly, spreading his legs further on the grass.

"T-take me..."

"Lift your leg," Aaravos demands, waiting for Viren to comply as he lifts one of the human's legs up onto his shoulder for leverage; Viren bends his leg slightly at the knee to hook himself in place.

Their breathing labored, it takes them a frustrated minute to find the right angle in this position and lighting (more like lack thereof, in the shadow of the tree). But finally Aaravos successfully pushes inside, just the tip at first, and lets out a low breathy chuckle.

"Mmmn, there... look, Viren," he purrs, seeing none other than King Harrow himself walking through the courtyard. He's not on the path nearest to them, but still... they're right in his line of sight.

"Your King cannot see us," Aaravos continues, his voice going impossibly lower.

"How delicious..."

Viren cranes his neck around to look, and flushes a deep red.

"Thought you were kidding..."

"Why would I do that when reality suits me?" Aaravos taunts above him.

Viren supposes he should be embarrassed. If he were visible right now, it'd be the end of his entire career. But Harrow's not even looking in their direction as he walks, too busy talking to Opeli, who also doesn't look...

And suddenly Viren feels so _hot_ for being here with Aaravos right now. Before it felt like a game but... now it's really real. They're cheating the rules of the real world, and it's the best high Viren has ever felt.

Winding his other leg around Aaravos's hips, Viren arches into the elf and bites his lip.

"Master... I appreciate your observations but... can you _please_ fuck me now?"

Aaravos growls as he pushes inside all the way, stilling only after he lurches forward by accident from trying to go too far.

Viren's breathing is ragged now as he writhes against his lover.

"Master," he whimpers, watching people walking by oblivious out of the corner of his eye.

Aaravos sets a slow but brutal pace, as if trying to gouge Viren through. Viren is _very_ into it and makes sure that his Master knows it.

"Yes... y-_es_... please, fuck me h-_aard_..." 

After a minute of this punishing pace though, Viren is ready to progress to faster thrusts.

But Aaravos doesn't yet, grunting as he grinds down into Viren in a relentless press. And the human can't help but feel a bit impatient. It's good, but not _enough_...!

"Master... please can you go... f-faster," Viren pants, but Aaravos's hips piston on at their same speed.

Viren whines, arching up in a desperate attempt to get more contact and pressure. Aaravos is driving him mad with this teasing...

"Master _please_," he begs, but Aaravos keeps driving into him slow and deep and _heavy _in his guts.

It scratches an itch deep inside that Viren never knew he had until meeting the Startouch elf but, this isn't enough for him to cum and he _really_ hopes that Aaravos speeds it up soon.

But all of a sudden the elf's movements get frenzied. An amused grin splits Viren's face. Has Aaravos been... holding back because his stamina wasn't at its usual?

"Aaravos, are you... close--?"

He gets no verbal response; something dangerous flashes in Aaravos's eyes before the Startouch elf is choking him once more.

Viren submits, his gaping open mouth useless while his throat is constricted. That giant cock is going deep enough almost to tear, despite the fact that Viren was well prepared. There's only so much he can take but... he still wants it.

He can't get enough of the feeling of Aaravos pushing him just a bit too far.

When had his eyes closed? Viren opens them, gasping for breath again when he realizes he can.

And above him... Aaravos is cumming, hackles raised but eyes closed as he growls something desperate and wordless.

Viren swallows as best he can with his throat bruised, watching the elf in awe as Aaravos twitches and shudders through his release.

"Master," Viren whispers, riveted to the sight.

Aaravos hisses and moves Viren's leg away so that he can collapse down on top of the human mage. Viren almost protests because he's still so hot that he wants to touch himself to finish before Aaravos's cock gets too soft inside him...

But then that voice is in his ear _and_ on his ear as Aaravos pants, catching his breath.

"My pretty pet... I apologize for cutting things short. Will you... allow me to bring you off a different way?" he says lazily, not bothering to hide how satisfied he sounds.

It sears through Viren hotter than the peak of summer.

"Imagine it, Viren," Aaravos whispers, grinding slowly into Viren and hissing from aftershocks.

"One day when you've mastered your power, I'll truly test your control... we'll be in a place far more public than this, and you'll have to act like I'm not fucking the life out of you," he adds, his voice still rubbed raw from sex, still a little primal.

It's driving Viren _wild_, and all he can do is moan.

"That's what it takes Viren. The call of magic inside us is like the call you feel to beg for more... the call for your each and every desire to be answered. The agony of the heat you feel is what a truly connected Mage has to deal with every single day in order to stay balanced. The magic within you will _always_ call for you to do what is your deepest current whim, Viren. You are fortunate to have a Master so generous and giving, that I will allow for your safe exploration into this realm of indulgence... fortunate that I desire to see you writhe in agony yet again, and with _so_ little effort," Aaravos purrs, licking Viren's neck just under his ear.

Viren is trembling, close now, and the lick makes him whimper... Aaravos responds with a firm but gentle bite that makes Viren yelp aloud.

"For you are _beautiful_ when you give in to the magic," Aaravos murmurs, pausing only for a moment before continuing "I mean it, you are stunning in your submission to ultimate power having its way with you. It... steals my breath away... every time since the ritual. Watching the power fuse with you so that you can accomplish the unthinkable... Viren, you captivate me when you allow your power to dominate you and everything around... you are truly unstoppable."

And that's it, it's too much; Viren feels the wave inside crashing _ohgods--_

"Haaa_aaaugh_!"

He's cumming against Aaravos's stomach on top of him and bucking so hard, he's surprised the elf is staying put.

But he does, and when Viren finally ceases twitching he realizes that Aaravos is cradling him rather close. His head sinks against Aaravos's arm, grateful for the pillowing effect.

"So good, Master," he croaks, wanting to laugh at the loss of his voice but not being able to.

"...Does your throat hurt, Viren?" Aaravos starts as he shifts up a bit.

"Stay," Viren says, not caring that his voice sounds the total opposite of sexy right now.

The High Mage holds onto Aaravos, who stills and then returns back to the position they were in before.

Viren sighs in contentment feeling Aaravos's lips press to his hair in a gentle kiss. Then, a minute later, he hears a murmured incantation.

Suddenly his throat feels... kind of numb. But it doesn't hurt any more, and when he swallows it feels normal.

"Master, did you--?"

"Yes, I cast a throat coat spell. Just took me a minute to remember it."

"...Thanks," Viren murmurs, smiling shyly as he tucks his head back into the crook of Aaravos's neck.

The glowing stars beneath his face wink at him, the ozone stink of the Startouch elf's sweat in his nose, and Viren feels... safe, here.

Like for the first time in his life, someone truly sees and understands him... it's an amazingly comforting feeling.

And here in the quiet of the late afternoon courtyard-- empty now that most courtesans have retired to the Great Hall for dinner or their personal chambers-- Viren's walls come down as he takes the final plunge.

"I love you, Aaravos," he whispers into his lover's ear, knowing that the one he calls Master is still inside him and that this is the cheesiest and therefore worst moment possible to say this sort of thing.

He also shouldn't be saying this in case it's not requited, but... it's out now. As the silence between them stretches Viren stiffens unconsciously. For a moment he wonders if the elf had actually heard him... he's just about to say something when Aaravos speaks.

"I love you too, Viren," he replies, barely loud enough for the human to hear. But he does, gasping a little in surprise and joy. 

"R-really?"

A low chuckle in Viren's ear makes him shiver.

"Viren, look at me."

Aaravos waits until Viren has moved his head to continue.

"You are mine forever," the Startouch elf murmurs, tracing a starry finger along Viren's chin.

"And I am yours. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Viren exhales, nodding and feeling giddy. 

"Good," Aaravos says, smiling warmly and pressing a soft kiss to Viren's lips.

"Mmm, but I think we should probably retire back to the dungeon now..."

"I like that idea."

Finally they're both in bed after a luxurious hot bath together, a tangle of damp sweet-smelling limbs. Viren presses as close to Aaravos as he dares, wondering if all this is just some fever dream. It feels so real though. Aaravos even strokes his hair, soothing him down into deep slumber.

And Viren falls asleep, convinced that he's happy in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to just put in a constant reminder that Aaravos is a manipulative bastard in this series and nothing has changed lol there's a reason this chapter doesn't have Aaravos's POV and it's because he's thinking about killing Viren again and I wanted to spare y'all.
> 
> pls accept this dreamy soft chapter as the final installment of them being happy in this series, because the next one is gonna get real brutal real fast. Don't say I didn't warn you ha. This next chapter will probably be the last one, also.
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	12. I Rip Apart The Things Inside That Excite You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos gets exactly what he wants... then realizes too late that it's not what he wanted. MIND THE TAGS. This is the final chapter of Through the Mirror. Thank you all so much for your support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm so nervous about posting this lol READ THE UPDATED TAGS AND WARNINGS PLEASE, THANKS
> 
> Title is from "Right Now" by Korn, which I blasted quite a bit while writing this. 
> 
> I warned y'all in Chapter 5 that this one was gonna go down a morbid path... this was actually extremely difficult to write despite my genuine belief that Viren should die in the show as atonement for his sins. 
> 
> If anyone gets through this to the end, I'd be super appreciative of any and all feedback. 
> 
> I'd like to blame this on an early-age viewing of Salad Fingers or something but really, this is just my way of dealing with a lot of shit that echoes things I've experienced, thought about, or done (but to be quite clear, I have not killed or eaten anyone). Hopefully y'all don't think I'm too ill after reading this :/

**IF YOU HAVE NOTES, TAGS, AND/OR WARNINGS TURNED OFF PLEASE TURN THEM ON BEFORE READING THIS. **

**IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS NOT ON AO3 (ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN), I DO NOT CONSENT TO ANY PORTION OF THIS WORK BEING POSTED ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION - RAMBERT**

\--

"You said _what_ about me to King Harrow?"

"Now don't overreact," Viren says, not bothering to stop his voice from coming off condescending.

Aaravos feels his fingers clench instinctively into a fist.

Viren has been _very_ bold lately, just as the Startouch elf had predicted. The last time they'd had a disagreement Viren had proclaimed that Aaravos should be more _grateful _to Viren, for freeing the elf. That Viren's power should be granted the respect and authority it deserved. Aaravos had been willing to let that one go on a technicality, though it had stung his pride to do so. But now the human's arrogance has truly threatened his wellbeing at last, and anger is rising hot and ugly in Aaravos's throat as the High Mage continues.

"He wasn't listening to me when I said that the Pentarchy needs to be summoned to reassess our plans for the Xadian border moving forward. He _laughed _at me, Aaravos, like we were schoolboys again, and wasn't taking me seriously at all... so I thought of your offer to send out those shadow assassins-- I didn't use your name, I only told him that I have a new resource at my disposal that could be utilized to--"

"So I am naught but a _resource_ to you to be _exploited_?"

Aaravos's voice is a dangerous growl, and Viren is cocky enough to try and match its timbre.

"Are you going to argue semantics or will you let me finish a sentence, _Master_?"

Aaravos's open hand raises and strikes Viren across the cheek before the human can even complete the sarcastic use of the elf's title.

"You _dare_ speak to me so disrespectfully?"

Viren's ears are ringing a little from the hit, and he barely hears Aaravos's low hiss.

"Do you have any _idea_ what you've just done Viren? You've threatened the authority of the crown. Now Harrow will have reason to investigate your quarters to see what you meant by 'resources at your disposal'. You've put us both in danger with your ceaseless need to play politics!"

"Well I never!"

Viren snorts out an angry laugh.

"You're the one always telling me that rallying the human kingdoms against Xadia is top priority. How _exactly_ is summoning the Pentarchy not part of that?!"

"You bumbling incompetent. We had all the time in the world to wait and _properly_ plan while you continue to hone your new powers, but _you_ decided to get impatient!"

"Incompetent?! I'm more powerful than you now, if anything it's you who's incompetent!" Viren yells, causing Aaravos to start laughing in genuine hysterical amusement.

"Ha! Ahahah... hahaha... oh, Viren..."

Something sinister tinges the laugh as it continues until Aaravos is nearly howling. The sound bounces off the dungeon walls and sends an uneasy shiver through Viren.

Eventually Aaravos trails off to giggles, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Are you through?" Viren asks, trying not to sound irritated rather than intimidated.

Aaravos locks eyes with him and Viren has to fight down another shiver. Maybe it had been a bad idea to leverage the Startouch elf against the King like this...

Especially when Aaravos coolly says, "I almost killed you just now, Viren, for your insolence. But I've decided to spare you."

"Y-you think you can threaten me like that just for doing what's best for my kingdom?!"

Viren is clearly hoping to call Aaravos's bluff...

Problem is, he cannot. Because Aaravos really _was_ about to crush the life out of Viren, but... not like this, he's decided.

Viren _will_ pay the ultimate price for this betrayal... it just won't be now. It will be when Viren least expects it.

"It wasn't a threat, Viren..."

_It was a promise. _

\--

A week later Viren is still wondering why Aaravos had let him off the hook so easily when he was clearly mad... luckily so far King Harrow hasn't pried too much into what Viren had meant by "new resources", but he has been keeping a closer eye on Viren in general lately which is swiftly becoming annoying.

Mostly because Aaravos has noticed, and now taunts Viren at every opportunity that the High Mage has made things harder on himself.

"You wanted to impress your King but instead you have unnerved him," Aaravos had said yesterday, his smirk making Viren scowl.

"He no longer trusts you like he did years ago... and thus you cannot trust him either."

"What do you mean? Of course I trust King Harrow, with my life," Viren had replied, but Aaravos shook his head.

"You shouldn't, because he wouldn't do you the same courtesy."

"And how do _you_ know that, Master, have you spoken with him lately?" Viren had said flippantly, but Aaravos had given a sinister grin in reply.

"I may not be able to have a conversation with your King but, I have seen his mind," he had said knowingly, making Viren's stomach clench.

"You're lying."

Aaravos hadn't missed a beat.

"When you and Harrow were boys, you'd steal him jelly tarts even though you'd get a day in the stocks for it sometimes. You taught him to fish, and he taught you to shave your face. When Harrow was fourteen you both got in trouble because you'd gone cliff-diving down by the Breach and he broke his ankle, and it had been your idea to jump. You comforted him through the death of his mother."

Viren had flushed at the memories being delivered to him from someone so... _alien_ as Aaravos; he was sure he'd never told Aaravos any of that. How would the elf know the King's penchant for pastries started early in life, or any of those other things?

The elf had rattled them off like they were measurements in a recipe. Detached and cold proof that he had seen Harrow's mind after all.

"Fine, so then what does Harrow think of me now?"

"He doesn't trust you," Aaravos had said quietly.

"And he hasn't for quite some time. Your Dark Magic scares him and he constantly wishes that you never would have started with it at all. I'm sorry, Viren," the elf had added, seeming genuinely contrite.

"It must sting, to find out that your own King does not feel the same loyalty and support that you have given him your whole life."

It's that conversation that's flitting through his head now; Viren's heading back down to the dungeon after a long day of working in the library and his eyes are tired from poring over ancient texts in dim lighting.

Initially he still hadn't wanted to believe Aaravos but, when he'd ran into King Harrow today his oldest friend had been... short with him, to say the least. And it had been difficult to stop Aaravos's words from crawling around in his mind...

Aaravos is sitting reading a book when he arrives, and Viren sighs in defeat in lieu of a greeting.

"I'm beginning to think you were right, Master. About King Harrow."

"Oh?" Aaravos puts the bit of ribbon he uses to mark his page in the book and closes it, standing up.

"Yes... he seemed agitated with me today," Viren says, his eyes turbulent.

"I just... after all I've done for him, Aaravos, he treats me like I'm a nuisance..."

"Of course he does. Because you're attempting to run his kingdom for him, Viren..."

Aaravos sighs softly, putting the book down and sitting on the bed they've shared for months now.

"Monarchs don't enjoy being told your ideas are always better than theirs."

"But I'm not doing that! ...Okay, maybe I'm doing that," Viren relents, sitting next to Aaravos on the bed and rubbing a hand over his face.

"We've had disagreements before though, but... he hasn't been this cold to me since right after Sarai was killed," Viren murmurs.

"I warned you, did I not? You should have listened to me and kept your new _resources_ closer to your vest," Aaravos says bitterly, and this time Viren is defeated enough to sigh rather than get mad at the spiteful tone.

"You're right, Master. I'm... I'm sorry," Viren says at last as he looks up at Aaravos.

"Mm. Well it's a bit too little too late," Aaravos says eventually, yet there's no malice in it.

Only what sounds like disappointment... which to Viren is somehow worse.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner," Viren continues, reaching for Aaravos's hand.

Aaravos doesn't pull away, but he doesn't squeeze Viren's hand back when it's taken and the High Mage knows something is still wrong between them.

Sure, they've still shared the bed at night, and they've even had sex a couple times this week-- pretty good sex at that. But something still has been feeling... off.

"Master... why haven't you punished me for that?" Viren asks tentatively.

Aaravos's eyebrow arches almost into his hairline.

"I... I've been waiting for it all week," Viren admits.

Months ago words like those would have humiliated him to even think about saying aloud, but now Viren's genuinely so agitated that his Master seems displeased with him that he's involuntarily honest about his feelings, not caring how submissive or vulnerable he sounds.

"You _wish_ for me to punish you for angering me, Viren?"

"...You strung me up for _hours _once for forgetting to wash your robes on time," Viren retorts, and Aaravos's eyes glitter.

The Startouch elf won't refute it, because of course it's true.

Viren takes an unsteady breath and plunges on.

"The point is I... well to be honest, I feel rather uneasy with you _not_ punishing me for... well, for almost outing you to the Kingdom and all. I can't help but think that now you're _so_ mad at me that you want to do something _worse_ than punish me," he finishes quietly, gaze falling to their hands on Aaravos's lap.

The moment of silence after his words stretches between them until it's stifling. Viren heart races yet he can scarcely breathe.

"...If you wish for me to punish you, pet, I certainly won't hold back," the Startouch elf whispers, and Viren suddenly feels like he's made a terrible mistake.

But he can't stop himself from replying "Yes Master."

And Aaravos's low laughter rattles his bones.

\--

[Final violence/abuse/gore/death warning in case for some reason this is reposted off of Ao3 without any notes or warnings added, which I do not consent to]

\--

_I'm feeling mean today  
Not lost, not blown away  
Just irritated and quite hated  
Self control breaks down_

_Why's everything so tame?_

_I like my life insane_

_I'm fabricating and debating_

_who I'm gonna kick around..._

_~_

Aaravos lights candles around the dungeon, for ambiance. He wants to project softness.

He wants to make Viren think he'll survive this.

It had been true ecstasy when Viren had _asked_ for this yesterday.

Aaravos had had to do some serious soul-searching last night, staying awake listening to Viren's breathing long after the human had fallen asleep.

During the intense sex they'd had Viren had dropped that nuisance of an l-word again. _I love you_.

Love is nothing but a manipulation, Aaravos knows. It is the word that _he_ used to seduce Viren from the other side of the mirror... so why is it harder to discount it as a lie when it's coming right back at him?

Certainly not because the Startouch elf feels like Viren _isn't_ lying when he says it... certainly not that.

And then there's Viren's arrogance. The High Mage has already almost risked Aaravos's secrecy within the Kingdom, and left alive he'll do it again but more boldly. Viren isn't sorry, he's merely afraid of punishment.

He can't be left alive. Aaravos has known this for months but has kept putting off the inevitable, resulting in Viren starting to just _assume_ that he can assert dominance over the elf.

As if he's somehow _forgotten_ who holds the real power in this relationship.

No, the human has been allowed to take advantage of Aaravos's generosity long enough. The elf has never needed Viren for any of this.

The High Mage has just been a fun and temporary distraction, an indulgence of creature comforts and intimacy before battle.

Aaravos can kill every last person in this castle if he so chooses.

Viren has no _idea_ what he's been messing with.

\--

"Come, Viren. I am ready for you now," Aaravos beckons, and Viren gulps.

He's just gotten out of the bath, soaking to try and calm his nerves. Because he's feeling a bit... skittish, with just how _good_ of a mood Aaravos is in.

Usually before punishments the Startouch elf would be either giving him the cold shoulder and silent treatment, or would be cursing him out-- often in a snarled whisper-- while listing off exactly what he's done wrong and why he deserves to be punished.

But... last night Aaravos fucked the absolute _stuffing_ out of Viren and then this morning he woke Viren up by sucking his cock.

And now, almost frazzled by the pleasure overload, Viren's waiting for the other shoe to drop. But when he enters the dungeon and sees all the candles, a bit of relief twists through him.

Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe Aaravos hadn't been mad, just... upset, that Viren's been spending so much time apart from the Startouch elf lately.

"You look nice, all clean from the bath," Aaravos remarks, tracing his fingers over the sigil scar on Viren's shoulder.

"But aren't you missing something, pet...?"

"A-am I, Master? I have my collar on--"

"But you've forgotten _why_ you have the collar, Viren," Aaravos purrs, hooking one starry finger through the metal loop in the front of it.

Viren could have sworn it wasn't there a moment ago, but Aaravos is holding the leash chain in his other hand.

"It's to connect to _this_," the Startouch elf hisses as he hooks the leash into place.

"Now _kneel_, pet," Aaravos demands, his tone suddenly vicious.

"Kneel and know your _place_."

Viren is, quite literally, floored as he sinks to his knees more out of shock than anything else. Aaravos hasn't spoken to him so aggressively in... months. But he supposes, this is what he deserves right?

"Y-yes, Master," he replies quietly, his eyes on the floor.

"Look at me," Aaravos growls, and Viren looks up, not bothering to conceal his hurt expression.

"We're only just beginning, Viren," the Startouch elf hums, reaching out to take the human's chin between his thumb and crooked forefinger and tilt it up.

"If you feel humiliated now, just think of how I felt when you called me a _resource_," Aaravos says, his voice rough with anger.

"I'm s-sorry M--"

"_Silence_!" Aaravos yells thunderously, yanking on the chain of the leash enough for Viren to stumble.

"The time is too late for your worm-worded apologies and simpering charm, Viren. I have been generous with you for too long. Your forked tongue cannot get you out of this one. You're going to sit here and take this, _all_ of this, because you _deserve_ it."

Viren's shoulders are already shuddering a little from the humiliation, and mostly from the incredibly nasty tone that Aaravos is taking with him. Even in punishment, the Startouch elf usually has kept things fairly coy, but... not today, not this time apparently.

"Look at you, shaking like a leaf already," Aaravos taunts, and Viren winces, instinctively going to more of a fetal position on the floor as his back rounds out and his head falls forward.

"I said _kneel_, not lay on the floor like a baby! _Kneel_ before your Master," the Startouch elf hisses, tugging up brutally hard for a moment on the chain enough so that Viren is choked for a split-second.

He coughs and struggles upright, tears streaming down his cheeks. The human tries to say "Yes Master" but can't do it without coughing.

"You have so little stamina," Aaravos mutters to himself in annoyance before reaching for the water he'd prepared, handing the glass to Viren.

"Drink this."

Viren takes a couple of swallows and hands the glass back, cheeks flushed in shame.

Obviously Aaravos is only being vicious like this for the drama of it all, and is now disappointed with Viren for being so legitimately afraid...

"I'm sorry Master," he says, and is rewarded to see the ghost of a smile play about Aaravos's lips.

"_Are _you now. What's the occasion for this one hm?"

"I'm sorry for-- for being afraid," Viren ventures.

"I know that I deserve this, Master, and that you will put me back together again like you always do."

"Yes..." Aaravos's voice has gone gentler now, as he draws close to Viren once more and cups his chin again.

"You do trust me with your life, don't you pet? You know that I'll take care of you," the Startouch elf croons, but squeezes Viren's chin enough to make the man whimper in pain.

"But first you must be _punished_, yes?"

"Yes, M-Master," Viren stutters through his held jaw. "I understand."

\--

It's almost _too _perfect.

Aaravos takes a few deep breaths to savor this moment in time, committing everything about this to memory so that he can revisit it later.

Viren is splayed against the wall with his back to Aaravos, chained up now at the wrists and the ankles as well as his neck.

The Startouch elf selects his bull whip, something he's only threatened Viren with before.

When he flicks his wrist and _cracks_ it into the air next to Viren, Aaravos is pleased to see the human flinch.

"You know what this is," Aaravos says slowly, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"I may not have used this on you yet, but you are the one that purchased this whip for me pet... you knew that there would come a day. Didn't you?"

"Y-yes, Master."

Aaravos gathers the whip up again and prepares to strike.

"Viren?"

"Yes, Master?"

The hopeful yet helpless tone is _so_ sweet, and Aaravos doesn't bother hiding his groan of arousal as he whips Viren in reply.

Hearing the human cry out in pain is music to the elf's ears.

And continuing to whip him? It's almost like a symphony.

Each connected lash sends a jolt of power through the Startouch elf, feeling like he is enacting some kind of cosmic karma by torturing someone who has tortured so many elves and magical creatures.

Someone who thinks _Aaravos_ is just another magical creature to be _used_.

How _dare_ he. How _dare he_!

The elf's anger pounds through his veins louder than his blood, louder than Viren's screams of pain, almost louder than the cracks of the bull whip.

All too soon however, Viren's back is littered with angry red welts oozing blood and pus. The pathetic human is involuntarily shaking, and not for the first time today Aaravos is disappointed with Viren's lack of endurance for pain.

But he doesn't have to rush this... no.

So Aaravos fetches the bowl of water and clean cloths he's prepared, and dabs a damp compress gently onto Viren's back.

"I'm only doing this because we are not done," Aaravos says warningly.

"Y-yes, Master," comes the watery reply, and the Startouch elf knows Viren is crying and trying badly to hide it.

"Oh, pet... you didn't think this was all it would take, did you? You _really_ upset me this time," Aaravos says, his tone of voice deceptively soothing.

"I warned you that I would not hold back... this is not me holding back, Viren. This is me making sure that you don't get out of this early by making me pity you with your fragile human body. Do you understand, pet?"

"Yes, Master," Viren chokes out, trying to swallow down his tears. "I understand."

"Good... I am ever so glad we're on the same page."

Aaravos leans in close, smelling Viren's fear alongside his sweat.

It's incredible.

\--

Viren feels sick.

After the whipping was over, Aaravos had decided to flip him around in the chains and then electrocute him. Another first for Viren...

The human had never felt the spells that Aaravos was using on _himself_ before. Viren has used these spells offensively too but... he never knew how much they _hurt_.

Viren now regrets using those spells as often as he has.

The Startouch elf had kept going until Viren's body finally surpassed its limit and the human had passed out mid-shock.

He's now come to just a minute ago, and feels Aaravos pressing a cool cloth to his forehead.

"S-Sorry Master," Viren croaks, his throat feeling parched like he's been wandering the desert.

He had been screaming, after all.

"Sorry for my... weakness."

Viren's legs are wobbly and his wrists are already bruising in the restraints, he can feel it.

"Do not apologize for the limitations of your creation," Aaravos murmurs softly as the elf tends to Viren, giving him more water to drink now that he's awake.

"Humans are weak by nature. You cannot help that," he says, and Viren wonders whether the elf is even talking to the human any more, or just to himself.

"But we are still not done, Viren," he adds, and Viren's heart sinks.

He had really hoped that this would be enough... it's been hours now since they started all this and his body feels on the verge of collapse.

But he doesn't dare say that to Aaravos.

"Yes, Master," he says, fighting to keep his voice from sounding too... defeated.

"My loyal pet," Aaravos murmurs, tracing a gentle touch over the rune scars on Viren's chest.

And despite it all, though he should be afraid of what's coming next, Viren finds he cannot muster it. He's too exhausted, too sick. All he wants is for Aaravos to let him down, and to take him to bed so they can rest like they always do when this is over.

Tears roll down his cheeks and the human can't stop the words from coming out:

"I'm tired, Master."

"I know you are, Viren," Aaravos soothes, leaning in to cradle Viren's face in both his hands for a moment while he kisses the human softly.

"I know you're aching, and probably nauseous. I did this to you after all," the Startouch elf whispers without even a trace of regret in his voice as he stands back up to his full height.

"And you _asked_ me to do it, Viren. And we are _not_. _done_. Only I get to decide when we are... do you understand?"

Though the elf is right in front of him, Viren can barely even see Aaravos through the tears continuing to flow.

Something about this is already hurting worse than all the other times-- hurting worse than any of the physical ailments-- and he just wants it to _stop_, but Viren doesn't know how to do that without making Aaravos angrier.

So he nods, though the motion makes him dizzy.

"Y-yes, Master. I understand."

\--

Aaravos has brought Viren some moonberry juice-- months ago the elf instructed the human on where he could find them-- and now he proffers the vial, holding it so that Viren can drink and recuperate some of his strength.

He knows that humans get weak when they go too many hours without food, and the physical pain on top of it means that Viren is already a wreck.

Moonberry juice isn't healing exactly, but it's better than any other juice, or any food for that matter when it comes to vitamins and nutrients. It's why the assassins carry it on them-- so they can sustain themselves through long periods of being stealthed.

Aaravos has only been stopping at the points he had so far because he doesn't want Viren's powers to kick in more than they have already. Though Viren's strength is depleted due to his adrenaline crashing, the whip marks are already totally scabbed over and no longer oozing. Even with the stress response slowing things down Viren's healing powers are still strong.

The elf cannot simply cut Viren's throat or stab him through the heart as a single gesture... he has to overwhelm the human's newly-enhanced body so that it cannot heal fast enough to prevent death. And the only way to do that is to keep Viren thinking that he's going to live through this, so that by the time he panics it will be too late.

"Thank you, Master," Viren says gratefully after draining the vial, and Aaravos sets it down.

"You're welcome pet," the Startouch elf replies, twisting his finger in the chain hooked to Viren's collar.

"How are you feeling...? Better...?"

"Y-yes, Master," Viren says, but Aaravos notices the uncertainty in his voice.

"I didn't tell you earlier that the reason I wanted to draw this out was because... I want to try something," Aaravos purrs, keeping his voice soft.

He'd seen how quickly Viren reacted to yelling and true anger, so the elf still has to stifle himself. But this approach is ultimately almost as satisfying, and much more effective.

It's worked on all the pretty humans the elf has trussed up like this before. He'd just been wondering if Viren might be different, if he could truly _handle_ his honesty, but... Aaravos knows no one can truly handle him.

"Do you remember the night of the ritual, pet? How delicious it was for me to taste your blood, and then for me to suck your cock right after...?"

"...Yes Master," Viren exhales after only the briefest hesitation, his stomach twitching inwards in an involuntary fear reaction.

Good. Aaravos is glad Viren is afraid. It will keep the burnt-out adrenaline response going...

"I'd like to try that again," Aaravos says, locking eyes with Viren.

"The end of your punishment will be me carving you open once more," the Startouch elf hisses, and he has to swallow to stop himself from drooling.

"And if you can manage to... hmmn, stay alert through the cutting, then I will suck your cock again... and then we will be finished. I promise."

"Yes Master, th-thank you Master," Viren exhales in pitifully grateful relief, and Aaravos smiles slowly.

"So glad you agree," the Startouch elf whispers.

"Let's have some _fun_, pet."

\--

Viren is terrified, even though he shouldn't be.

He has powers now, to rival Aaravos... but for some reason, as he hisses in pain from the first incision to his chest he can't help but feel afraid even as the wound begins the process of stitching closed mere moments after it's made.

Before when they did this, he was excited because of the ritual... but at the moment it's so much worse in so many ways, and Viren can't even begin to be into this right now.

Aaravos doesn't seem to care however, turned on enough for the both of them. Viren can hear the elf's heavy breathing as he expertly handles the large knife.

"Your blood looks so _delicious_," Aaravos says, not bothering to conceal his lust in the slightest as he leans in for a second cut.

Viren gasps when his lover leans in to lick at his still-bleeding wounds like some kind of... _vampire_, his golden-navy eyes gleaming bright in the candle-lit dungeon.

It's creepy, and Viren doesn't like it.

"Master," he whimpers, wishing that he would have just kept his mouth shut around Harrow and avoided this whole thing.

"I feel sick Master," the human mage whispers as he watches Aaravos make a third cut, blood welling up all over his chest.

"Quiet, Viren," Aaravos snaps, the human's bright blood dripping off his lower lip-- the image is truly frightening.

Viren freezes, not saying another word as he shakily gasps for breath.

His first wound has already closed up into a glistening scab... but then Viren can't help but yelp in pain as Aaravos cuts deeper and longer in a new place, up the side of his torso.

"I said _quiet_," Aaravos says viciously, sounding almost feral, clearly losing some kind of internal battle.

Over what, Viren doesn't want to contemplate right now. But ever since he's lapped at the blood it's like a switch has been flipped inside Aaravos, and through the hot pulsing waves of pain and sickness Viren regrets every single decision he's made that has led him to this very moment in time.

"It is _too late_ for regrets Viren," Aaravos growls in an entirely manic and _too_ triumphant tone, and through the white haze of his increasing panic Viren realizes that the elf has pried past his mental shields guarding him from telepathy-- shields that Aaravos has never left down even for a second.

The Startouch elf is reading his thoughts while slicing him open with a giant knife and Viren retches. He tries to turn his head but most of the vomit just ends up on his shoulder; it's mostly just a bit of bile with the moonberry juice. The redness from the juice makes it look like blood, like the blood falling from the gash in his side that's spattering onto the floor with a sick slick sound, and Viren feels even dizzier than before...

"Go ahead Viren, let it all out," Aaravos says cruelly, and Viren's head lolls.

"You little meat-sacks let it _all_ out eventually," he croons in morbid amusement while making a sixth incision even deeper this time, over Viren's guts... the blood pools up dark and thick even as the edges of the wound seal back up.

Viren has nothing left to give. His stomach heaves, but there is isn't anything left in it. His blood is leaving him so _fast _even with his healing... and all he can think is _not like this, why did it have to be like this--_

"I l-love you Master," Viren whispers desperately, looking down at his body that's in a grotesque state of severe injury slowly repairing itself in so many places at this point...

"_Liar!_" Aaravos screams; the elf brings his knife hand up to point it towards the ceiling and growls an incantation of strength lightning-fast, signing a rune with his other hand-- there's a burst of purple light in the room.

Then the knife is plunging down into Viren's chest... right between the ribs and into his heart.

The human's eyes fly open in total shock as he struggles to breathe, writhing beneath Aaravos's punishing grip on his sick-covered shoulder.

"Aa..ra...vos," Viren chokes out, his brows knitting in confusion.

Is Aaravos really... trying to _kill_ him?! He can't _breathe_...

He can't _breathe_!

Viren struggles to gasp out an incantation to heal himself, but it's too late... his vision is going grey around him, and all he can hear is Aaravos's harsh breathing above him.

The last sight Lord Viren sees on this Earth is Aaravos, looking the wildest the human has ever seen him, cracking open his ribcage and wrenching Viren's own knife-speared heart right out of his chest.

\--

The _snap_ of Viren's ribcage sends a rush through Aaravos's veins like the elf hasn't felt in _centuries_.

And when he pulls out the still-beating heart to take a bite, the blood inside gushing all down his chin?

Oh, it's _too fucking delicious_.

Every single time, it's sinfully good. Every time the monster inside him howls in delight.

Aaravos is already close to orgasm, and he'll need to finish off so he can calm down enough to preserve the rest of the organs... the heart is just for his pleasure in the heat of the moment but the some parts are quite valuable intact.

Clutching the heart in one hand, Aaravos reaches for his cock with the other, getting slick then quickly sticky from the blood.

All these messy _fluids_ all over him from this pathetic little _human_ who thought he was special... the scent of bile and blood fills Aaravos's nostrils and the taste of Viren's blood is overwhelming in his mouth and it's too heady, too hot, too _rancid_, it's too much!

"Hnnn_nnngh_!" He's cumming hard, spurting all over Viren's opened chest cavity and his glassy-eyed face.

Panting, Aaravos staggers backwards away from the body.

As he comes down from his orgasm, the stench hits him hard...

And Aaravos's hands begin to shake as he goes to wash up and change, then fetches the jars and the embalming fluid.

When he's finished extracting and jarring Viren's liver, penis, eyes, kidneys, stomach, teeth, and gonads, Aaravos washes his hands again then kneels beside where he's laid out what remains of the human's body.

"It was always going to end this way, Viren," the Startouch elf whispers to the mangled corpse, his eyes lingering over the bloodied collar still around Viren's neck.

"You knew it, didn't you. And you still let me. You were the most loyal of them all."

Then he picks up the knife again and begins to carve Viren up like a holiday bird, just like he'd imagined doing months ago when he'd first seen the human trussed up to be sliced open.

He gets seven choice cuts off of Viren including tongue and cheek, sealing all of them individually so that they'll stay fresh and enchanting them to stay frozen.

Then he turns the rest of the body to dust and pours it in an urn that he's made for the occasion, as he always does; Viren was so absorbed in his little feud with Harrow that he didn't realize Aaravos had fashioned a flower vase into an urn...

And finally, after the urn and jars are on the mantel, and Aaravos has fully cleaned the mess in the dungeon and washed himself once more... then he is done.

The Startouch elf curls up in the bed that feels entirely too large now, and shivers.

What is this feeling...?

"I do not _have_ regrets," Aaravos whispers viciously to himself.

But hot tears splash out onto the pillow as the elf falls asleep.

\--

In the morning, Aaravos puts on his finest robe and goes to find the King.

Of course he stealths himself until he's in Harrow's quarters, and waits the King is left momentarily alone to reveal himself. Materializing a few feet away, Aaravos smirks when the human gasps in fear.

"Hello, King Harrow."

"Who are you?" the King demands, whipping out a dagger and taking a defensive stance.

"At ease, King Harrow," Aaravos soothes, lifting his hands in the universal 'I surrender' gesture.

"I am not here to harm you. In fact, I have good news for you."

"Oh? And what good news comes to me in the form of a spooky elf?" Harrow retorts, making Aaravos smirk.

"How about the news that your High Mage-- the one corrupted by Dark Magic-- is dead?"

Harrow's eyebrows shoot up in shock.

"Viren is _dead_? Who _are_ you?" he demands again, louder this time.

"Come with me, my King, and I will explain everything."

"No... you're going to explain everything _now_, right _here_," Harrow says, still holding the dagger out.

"How do I know you haven't just been sent here to kill _me _too?"

"Ah, you are smart, my liege," Aaravos says, nodding.

"But I am ancient. I have seen your mind, and I know that Lord Viren's Dark Magic pratices were weighing heavily upon you. You did not trust him, and had become afraid of him, and thus I have done you a favor. You are safe now... I have dealt with him," he says in a low voice.

"You..." Harrow sputters for a moment, but then his face hardens as he looks up at Aaravos.

"So you _killed_ him? You think that's what I would have wanted? We were childhood friends, you monster. He needed help, not to be murdered."

The King hocks and spits at Aaravos's feet.

"If what you say is true I'll have you executed for this."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so hasty to do that," Aaravos warns, his eyes flashing purple and making Harrow nearly lose his footing in surprise.

"I killed your powerful, _resourceful_ High Mage," the Startouch elf says icily, drawing himself up to his full height as he steps closer to the King.

"So just _imagine_ how much more powerful I am, and how much it would _benefit_ you to remain on my good side."

King Harrow _is_ a smart man, and thus knows when to admit defeat. He's done it with Viren, and now apparently, he must do it with this elf who has appeared out of nowhere and looks like he could snap Harrow in half like a twig.

"...All right then. But in order for me to remain on your good side, shouldn't you begin with an introduction?"

The Startouch elf smiles, reaching out a hand to shake.

"My name is Aaravos. Pleased to make your acquaintance, King Harrow."

"Wish I could say the same, Aaravos."

\--

Hours later, nothing much has actually changed about Aaravos's situation in Katolis-- he is still secret, unknown to most everyone.

The Startouch elf has told the King that his only wish is to be left alone in the dungeon, and that he will not bother the residents of Katolis so long as this wish is granted.

Harrow has reluctantly agreed, and after some logistics on food and drink and sundries being discussed Aaravos takes his leave of the King and returns to the dungeon.

He will deal with Harrow later, knowing that the King is uneasy about this arrangement... but now it is time to celebrate.

A _true_ celebration of Aaravos's escape from the mirror prison.

The Startouch elf hums happily to himself as he unwraps the tongue cut he prepared the night before, defrosting it with an incantation before going to prep the sautée pan with some herbs and butter.

Soon enough the decadent smell of sizzling seasoned meat is filling the dungeon air, and Aaravos's mouth is watering.

He plates the meat to let it rest and washes out the pan, then lights a candle on the tiny eating table and settles down with his food.

"I did it," he murmurs, to no one.

And he is happy, or so he tells himself.

But as soon as Aaravos takes the first bite, even as his taste buds are singing in bliss from the perfectly-cooked meat his eyes stray to the collar's chain still hanging on the far wall. He'd taken it off Viren before the final blood play round...

Suddenly a scream echoes through Aaravos's mind and he sets his fork down, still resolutely chewing the bite.

But then that final gurgled "I love you, Master" that Viren had choked out right at the end fills Aaravos's ears, and his gag reflex triggers violently making him spit out the chewed-up meat onto the table in front of him.

His stomach is still heaving, and he sinks out of his chair onto the floor.

What is _happening _to him? The elf has eaten this flesh before. From humans mostly. But this is the first time he's gotten sick like this...

Aaravos had thought he wanted this. For Viren to love him right up until the bloody end; he'd thought it would be _delicious_ to taste the true need in the flesh after extracting it. Before it had been strangers, acquaintances. And he'd thought this would be better but... it's not.

It's worse. It's hell.

Aaravos raises his hands to his face and realizes there are tears there.

A noise, a loud and raw and terrible noise, is coming from somewhere... belatedly the elf realizes he is making it.

A wordless scream, because there are no words for the crushing weight of grief that comes from an action one cannot undo.

\--

Aaravos has thrown away the remaining six cuts, burying them with the cooked bits and the jarred organs in the forest outside the castle later that same night.

He's even fashioned a tiny sort of grave there, placing the urn on top and etching _Viren_ into it.

Weeks have passed, and the Startouch elf spends a lot of time sitting by the grave.

Aaravos had been _so_ sure that Viren needed to die. Living without him should feel like freedom without the human's insufferable arrogance.

But it doesn't. It feels somehow more stifling than before.

The Startouch elf hasn't even lifted a finger for all his so-called grand plans, plans that he was supposedly waiting for Viren to get out of the way in order for him to accomplish. Everything seems... meaningless now.

What use does a brokenhearted elf have for world domination?

Aaravos feels like a husk of his former self.

When the Startouch elf sits in the forest and meditates next to the grave, he apologizes to Viren both out loud and in his mind, over and over.

_I love you too Viren. I was a fool trying to deny it, and now you are gone. I am so sorry. _

But there is nothing he can do-- he'd made sure of that when he'd turned the body to ash. No amount of repair could ever put Viren back together again, not without turning him into some sick abomination.

Aaravos has no tears left to cry; he's been crying for weeks. Now he feels empty. Like there's nothing left of him.

King Harrow startles him by showing up at the grave while he's there one night without any stealth spells on.

"Is this... where you buried him then?" Harrow asks, and Aaravos can only nod in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes since I can't really see you in the dark," The King says uncertainly, and Aaravos mutters an incantation that suddenly makes it look as if fairy lights are all around them in the trees.

The soft glow shows the gauntness of the elf's face, for he has barely been eating.

"I've been watching you come out here for days now," Harrow says, kneeling before the grave.

"Had a feeling this was your way of... saying goodbye. Were you two close?" he asks, looking up at Aaravos.

"We were lovers," the elf whispers wretchedly.

"And I still killed him, because I am a monster."

"Mm... but Viren was no saint."

King Harrow places his hand on the earth in front of the urn, taking a deep breath.

"I wish I could have said this to you before you left us, Viren, but... you were very sick and needed help, and I'm sorry you never got the help you needed. I'm sorry that I dismissed you rather than try to help you myself, and I'm sorry I had no idea what you were going through with Aaravos here. Your children miss you, and I'll never forgive you for making me tell them you're gone. It was bad enough with my own children, you bastard. But I truly hope that wherever you are, you're at peace now."

"Th-thank you," Aaravos chokes out miserably, feeling his throat closing up.

"You know, I really was afraid of him towards the end," Harrow murmurs sadly, patting the ground once before pulling his hand back and standing up.

"There was a brief time that I loved Viren, but that was so long ago it feels like a different lifetime now. He hadn't been that man for decades."

Aaravos stays quiet, not wanting to argue with the King... even though he feels like they're both wrong about what Viren was. And about what he needed from them.

The night hums and chirps with life all around them as the two men share the silence together for a while.

Finally, something that has been rattling around inside Aaravos feels settled now. Perhaps Viren really is at peace.

"I am glad you found me here, King Harrow," the Startouch elf says at last, and the King sighs.

"I would be lying to say I'm not afraid of you too, Aaravos. But... I can see that you loved Viren, probably more than I ever did. And if killing him has hurt you so badly, then... I hope you'll learn something from all this and change your ways. Maybe we can... try to forge a new path forward together for improved elf-human relations, away from all this blood and pain. It's... what my wife would have wanted me to do a long time ago."

Before the elf can think too hard about it, he realizes that this is his chance at redemption. At making Viren's death not be in vain. And he knows the answer he must give.

"I'd... I'd like that," Aaravos murmurs as he stands up to himself off.

"...To a new path," he croaks out, holding out a hand to shake as his other wipes impatiently at his wet eyes.

"To a new path," King Harrow replies as he takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with King Harrow just came to me last-minute, hope it doesn't make the series ending too hokey. I just didn't want to end on "Aaravos is depressed" after the depths this chapter went to heh
> 
> If any part of this series triggered something unpleasant for you, I sincerely apologize. Please let me know (if you feel comfortable doing so) if there are any tags or warnings I've missed. 
> 
> Some final thoughts: 
> 
> Yes, it's tragic that Aaravos doubted Viren's love, and even more tragic that he truly loved Viren in return while doubting himself for it. No, that doesn't mean they deserved a happy ending. 
> 
> They are, and I cannot stress this enough, both villains. Toxic and manipulative narcissists who abused each other, though Aaravos is arguably worse. But I went down with this angst ship like any good captain should. 
> 
> Hope that makes sense, and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
